Reflection as History Repeats
by SeungLee
Summary: Years have pasted since the gundams have been destoryed or were they? And what's this Heero has a sister? Trieze...alive? Hidden motives and questions will only arise as now the mature pilots and counterparts race to not have a repeat of the pas
1. Prologue

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn; she is my own character, which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…

The couples shall be revealed as we go along in the story But most of them are the normal pairings…such as Heero and Relena.

This story I had posted at one time was taken off and has been revised. I know many people had enjoyed the very first time I posted and hope that many will enjoy this revision done to it. Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

The year After Colony 199, the war of mobile suits was no more and there peace had been finally between Earth and the Colonies. However there is still a threat among the people, but isn't there always someone who is not happy to create a new threat? The Oz organization was still out there but in some of the better way, some were now molded with the Preventers yet there was still thriving with some people that just won't give up. They believed a great was still to come and that the two years before was only the beginning, and they were known as the Legion.

In a dark corner of the Earth, night had passed its blanket over the people as many dreamed dreams for the future, whether the bright fluffy clouds for some but dark and desolate for others, only craving revenge. A lone solider dressed in the same uniform as Oz once had but the logo was of a large L in front of a triangle. He slowly entered the room as the door slide open for entry.

"Sir, we are ready when you are." A soldier told his commander with a salute.

"Good, the Barton Foundation was premature to attack when they did. Now it's time for us to rise to our glory." He said from his seat. "Earth and the Colonies think there can be peace, but war is so much more entertaining."

"Yes sir, what are our orders?" The soldier asked from his standing position behind the commander.

"Find the female pilot that the scientists were training code name Secret Warrior, she should be about seventeen or eighteen now. I want her brought to me," he stated as he retook his sit behind his desk. "Alive preferably."

"Sir, wouldn't she be dangerous?" The soldier asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, but she is my daughter." He replied as he closed his eyes as he thought of his long lost daughter. "I would not accept anything less from her."

"Sir?"

"You see my wife and I were presumed dead, but we survived a terrible accident, our two children were taken under training of the scientists behind the gundams. Lara and I are living but it was unknown to the public. They were twins, I do not know of what happened to our son, but I know my daughter is alive however experiments made on her genetics so that she would become the perfect killing machine." He told the soldier as he stared him straight in the eyes.

"So you want us to capture her?" The soldier asked still unsure why his commander would wish for such a dangerous girl even if she were his daughter.

"Yes, but she won't come quietly so make sure you have enough tranquilizers to knock her out."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and left the room leaving the man alone.

"Soon my dear daughter you shall return to us." He said into the picture of a young girl with a warm smile upon her face and there was young boy that stood above the girl in the picture. "Where are you my son, are you dead?"

A woman walked into the room and smiled, "Darling, do you believe this will work?"

"Yes Lara, it shall. Is everything ready?" He turned to face his wife with a warm smile and greeted with a quick kiss.

"Yes."

"Then let's get going shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young woman at the age of eighteen with silky golden brown hair with two blonde streaks that framed her face, with blue eyes that were cold as ice walked into a bright white room. Her eyes reminded of you a certain perfect solider but the female version and had much softer features. She stood at the height of five feet six inches with cream-colored skin that was incredibly soft.

She walked through the halls of the hospital in a nurse's attire. Her hair was tied up in a French twist and the door she reached slid open for her entry. She had made her way to the bed where the man at the age of twenty-one was now awake. He was also presumed dead after a battle in space from about a year ago, but there he was healthy, alive and well.

"Good morning," a young woman said.

"Who are you?" A man asked with icy blue eyes as he slowly arose from his bed with a curious look written upon his face. Her face reminded of someone he knew, he probably was still alive, yet her face was not as cold as the one he knew.

"You don't need to know that yet, Mister Treize," The girl's voice with no emotion evident, as she gave him some casual clothes upon the bed.

"How do you know my name?" Treize asked shocked and surprised he was evidently alive.

"I was ordered to make sure you didn't die up in space," she replied blankly. "You were placed in a room that simulated the events of the mobile suit. It seemed as if you were actually there when you were not."

"Why did you do that?" Treize asked as he stood up and faced the girl.

"As I stated before I was under orders, and it wasn't your time yet, Mister Treize. However I am here to reunite you with your love, and the daughter that was taken from you." She told him with an icy cold voice.

"You know of Lady Une?" Treize asked not seeming to take in the other part of the sentence, nor the fact she was given orders to save him, his thoughts of who might have given fled out the window.

"Yes, I do. I know about the other pilots, their collogues and many other events that took place and might take place. I've been watching them since the moment they surfaced as I hid in the shadows." She then turned; "You might want to change from those hospital clothes."

Treize took the casual suit that she threw upon the bed earlier and changed behind the curtain. Once he was ready he tapped her shoulder and she nodded. She led him outside and then towards a motorcycle that belonged to her.

"Is that yours?" Treize asked that this young woman would have such a state of the art motorbike. "Aren't you going to change clothes from that nurse outfit?"

"The bike is mine and no I'm not going to change till later. Hop on, we are going for a ride," she handed him her extra helmet. Treize put it on and get on the bike. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He held on tightly as the young girl drove like a manic.

However soon enough though, the Preventers' headquarters was visible. Treize had a feeling this is where he's going to meet up with his love. He wore a warm smile upon his lips as he knew that Lady Une probably was looking more beautiful from the last time they were together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll post the next chapter up again within the day.


	2. Chapter One

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One - **

The Preventers Headquarters was filled with laughter and music as people had gathered once again to celebrate. There were many guests from here and there, and it had been a few years since there was any kind of war between the colonies and the Earth. The people of Earth were overjoyed as well as those that resided in the colonies. Representatives from various places wore their formal attire for the evening and enjoyed the festivities as well as the food.

Many would think that the Preventers HQ would not have a ballroom type of hall, but they did. It was by the request of Lady Une, no one really knew why but there was one at least until now…it was meant for these kinds of occasions. She had become a woman of great power during her time as the president of the Preventers and she even got out of her uniform into a simple yet elegant red dress. Mariemeia Khushrenada stood next to her adopted mother, she felt safe and not used for the first time in years, she was loved. Though she was still rather young she knew of what was going on the world. She had enough respect for Lady Une to refer to her as mother and called her as such, and no one questioned the girl when she did.

Among the crowd was Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, who had returned to her surname by birth after stepping down from her position as Vice Foreign Minister, but only to receive the position once again but she decided to honor her birth parents in doing so. Relena added her adoptive parents' name as her middle name to show that she would represent both of her families that she was apart of.

She continued to keep in contact with her mother, just to make sure she was still well. She sighed as she watched the party continued on. She wanted to be in her room locked up where no one would bother her, but as the Vice Foreign Minister, there were no time for breaks. Lady Une informed her that the Gundam pilots had all joined to work with the Preventers although many of them work part time unless there were field missions for the former pilots.

Relena had caught sight of Quatre Raberba Winner, who looked dashing in his jet black tuxedo. He ran his family's corporation for most of the time, but someone how Lady Une convinced him due to his skills as a gundam pilot that he should at least work part time for the Preventers. And so he did, he accepted it willing knowing if there was anyway to protect the peace that was established at the moment in time.

Quatre was currently dancing with Dorothy Catalonia, who not only changed by personality wise but appearance as well. Her once former long platinum blonde hair was cut up to her shoulders but was in curls for the party. She even wore a small amount of makeup and rumored to have been seen almost at every social event with Quatre. Relena knew better than what the media did; the two were dating and apparently very intimate with one another.

She wore a simple white dress that hugged her figure and moved side to side as she danced. The white dress was a symbol of change on how Dorothy saw the world. At one point she absolutely loved war but now she still did but with a different meaning behind it. If war was being fought for a decent good reason, whatever that may be, it was beautiful but fighting over stupid things just to fight was apparently no longer acceptable in her book.

Relena smiled, she and Dorothy had become close friends over the years. Considering the fact she decided to leave her family fortunes and invest them into something else. She was still a strong-headed businesswoman, who kept her head held up high, but she had softened but don't you dare tell her that.

Relena was pulled into another dance with another partner who was an aristocrat that only cared about money and how many women he could get to sleep with him. It wasn't easy for Relena to be the most sought after woman in the world, for her heart laid somewhere else and with someone else.

That someone else just happened to be watching from above hidden in the shadows on a balcony. He watched as the young blonde danced with a partner after another. He hated to admit it, it made him feel uneasy…but the kind of uneasy feeling he was getting was something new to him. He wore a black tuxedo like every other male in the room, but lacking the ribbons as many of the representatives wore. Heero Yuy on the other hand wasn't paying too much attention to what the others were wearing but kept his eyes solely on Relena.

When he joined the Preventers, he signed up for being Relena's personal bodyguard with out her knowing he was. He would watch her day or night, rain or shine, and made sure that whoever attempted at her life would not see the morning light of the next day. However he also noticed her dress was a simple pink and left her shoulders bare and open to sight. Fortunately for him, that was the only portion of skin that was open for sight for the hungry politicians and aristocrats that had eyes on the Minister.

Heero saw Wufei Chang leaning on the wall in a tuxedo next to his partner Sally Po, the only woman who he held great respect for. Both looked very bored and wanted nothing more than to leave and get back to work, which dealt with blowing things up and beating a few criminals senseless. However, much like Heero was, the both of them were on duty in formal attire as the ball continued to take place. Heero noticed Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbeiker dancing on the dance floor. Everyone could see that the two of them were deeply in love with each other.

Duo had opened a junk repair shop on colony L2 with Hilde. However, both actually worked with the Preventers, but not on full time duty. The couple had apparently argued for days about Hilde going out on the field, but she finally agreed to just be someone behind the scenes as Duo went out to do the dirty work. Hilde was comfortable in his arms as the two spent the night dancing, eating, laughing, or just kissing off somewhere, where they thought no one could see them.

Heero then sense a presence behind him and pulled out his gun to be greeted by none other than Zechs Merquise. Heero than placed his gun back into its holster as Zechs approached him slowly with a smile. His long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail as he watched the party from the balcony that Heero apparently occupying.

"How have you been Heero?" Zechs asked casually.

"Busy," Heero replied quickly as he turned his gaze back to the crowd.

Zechs had returned to his birth given name Milliardo Peacecraft when he joined the Preventers, but he stayed off the field due to the fact of his partner that he currently had. He also felt he was getting too old to do the boys' work, as he often called it.

"You know, my younger sister still fancies you." Milliardo said with a smirk as he followed Heero's gaze to his younger sister. "She's grown into a beautiful young woman. And I probably would bet she would be a wonderful aunt."

"Aunt," Heero raised an eyebrow as he returned his gaze back to Milliardo.

"Yes," a feminine voice called from behind him. The woman stepped from the shadows to relieve a pregnant Lucrezia Noin.

"So the rumors are true then, congratulations," Heero replied politely as he took note she was probably only about five months into her pregnancy. The rumor was that Milliardo had finally gotten married and was starting a family, and apparently it was so.

"We know you've been watching her," Milliardo stated as Noin moved into his embrace. "So have we, but probably not like you have."

"Probably not," Heero replied simply as he watched the party continue on and Relena with another partner.

"Heero, I might not approve of you, but I know deep down you love my sister." Milliardo said simply as he and Noin were taking their leave. "If I can let go of my past and marry the love of my life, so can you Heero Yuy."

Heero turned to see Milliardo and Noin leaving the balcony and returning to the party. He watched as his former comrades of being gundam pilots were attending except one, he could not find Trowa Barton. He then turned to his left to see the taller gundam pilot leaning up against the wall looking down to the party.

"When did you get up here," Heero asked as he then leaned against the wall behind him.

"Right after, Zechs and Noin walked out." Trowa replied as he watched the scene beneath them. "You're getting soft if you didn't notice my entrance."

"How's Catherine?" Heero asked making small conversation with him.

Trowa worked full time Preventer and part time at the traveling circus. He stayed due to the fact the woman who he considered like an older sister, Catherine Bloom, had requested him to stay. And so he did, as he worked both the desk and the field for the Preventers…when the traveling circus was on earth he would do a part time job there.

"She got married about two months ago," Trowa replied simply.

"I see," Heero said knowing that's not the reason Trowa was up on the balcony with him. "What's wrong?"

"We've detected a new group formulating. They seemed to be the remaining members of Oz and the Barton Foundation. We don't know exactly what they are up to, but like most of them…probably the target will be…"

"Relena," Heero said but as soon as he said her name Relena turned her head towards the balcony as almost as she knew he was there. He was out in sight now for her to see, it was probably the first time she has seen him. He always saw her, but she did not see him. Relena then had to turn away as she was pulled into another political discussion.

"I see you have feelings for her," Trowa replied simply as he noticed Heero's actions.

"I'm her bodyguard," Heero said in a monotone that made Trowa have a smirk on his face.

"Heero, you and I both know that we've gotten to know our emotions pretty well over the years." Trowa said simply, "Mine due to the relationships with Catherine of having a sister. And you, my friend, for a love of a woman who is not afraid to die by your hands."

Heero was about to say something when he and Trowa heard the door swish open behind them. Heero probably one of the few times wore a shocked expression on his face, because the person in front of him looked like a reflection of himself.

"Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See you all next chapter! I'll try to make some of the chapters longer…I didn't realize how short they really were.


	3. Chapter Two

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two -**

"Heero, you and I both know that we've gotten to know our emotions pretty well over the years." Trowa said simply, "Mine due to the relationships with Catherine of having a sister. And you, my friend, for a love of a woman who is not afraid to die by your hands."

Heero was about to say something when he and Trowa heard the door swish open behind them. Heero probably one of the few times wore a shocked expression on his face, because the person in front of him looked like a reflection of himself.

"Who are you?" Heero asked as he pulled out his gun.

The young woman walked up to the gun that was aimed right for her heart, she was almost the spitting image of Heero Yuy, only difference was her hair had two blonde streaks that framed her face and her face had more feminine features to it. Trowa also had his gun ready to aim at the girl, but pointed straight for her head. She wore a simple beige dress that had slits going up both sides to her mid thigh, but the dress trailed behind her about a least a foot. It left her shoulders and arms bare, but her neck had short string of pearls.

"Heero Yuy, Gundam Pilot Zero One…" The young woman then turned her head to the taller gundam pilot, "Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot Zero Three."

"How do you know that and who are you?" Trowa asked as he and Heero held their ground in front of the young woman.

"Probably your worst nightmare," the young woman jumped down from the balcony and shot her gun that apparently was hidden under her dress. The young woman also aimed her gun at Relena and was about to fire.

Heero and Trowa had followed suit, but Heero rushed to Relena's side and managed to push her down with him on top of her just in time to miss the bullet. Trowa then quickly made his way over to the young woman that apparently was nameless at this moment in time. She managed to get out of his strangle hold that he made on her.

Everyone was however shocked by the young woman's face. Heero got up while holding Relena protectively to him. He was ready to fire at the girl who had the copy of his face, if need be. Relena held onto Heero's tuxedo jacket as the fight between Trowa and the girl broke out.

"Who is she Heero?" Relena asked as she held on tighter, hoping he would not disappear rather than fear of the woman who tried to shoot at her.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Heero stated as his gaze was glued to the girl, her fighting ability was the replica of his own but she had a few other tricks up her sleeve. Trowa finally managed to get the girl into a hold and she finally stopped fighting him back, it was almost too easy as if she wanted to be caught.

Wufei quickly walked up to the scene as Trowa kept a tight grip on her, and Sally quickly rushed to the scene standing behind her partner. Wufei was first to speak, "Who are you? And what's your purpose?"

The girl just stared at him with a death glare that looked like none other than Heero Yuy's but then a smirk appeared on her lips. Duo was next to look at the girl; he began to poke at her face and messed with it a little. "You have the same glare as Heero's. It's bad enough to have one of him, but to have another…damn!"

"Why are you not answering?" Sally asked as the girl turned to look at her with a cold glare as Trowa squeezed her tighter.

"Answer them," Trowa commanded into the woman's ear.

"My purpose was to seek out Heero Yuy and the other Gundam pilots. I was also sent here to test and find Heero Yuy's possible weak point." She replied in a monotone voice as her smirk let her lips.

"Who are you?" Heero asked from his position with Relena still in his arms.

"Who do you think I am?" She answered with a question and her smirk returned and Heero growled.

"I think you were after someone's life tonight, and beyond that I would like information from you." Heero stated as the woman just glared at him.

"Damn it, just answer the question," Wufei said frustrated.

"Wufei Chang, Gundam Pilot Zero Five…also known for his hot temper from Master O."

"How did you know that?" Wufei asked in shock.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, Gundam Pilot Zero Four…the only male heir to the Winner Corporation and is the head of it, while his sisters do their careers in respective fields."

"How do you know all of this?" Quatre asked as he walked into the circle that was made by the guests.

"Duo Maxwell is the hothead of the group and a bit of a smart ass also known as the Great Destroyer, Gundam Pilot Zero Two."

"Now, ok…so you know some stuff about us, what the hell about you?" Duo asked as he walked up to the woman still in Trowa's hold. "I mean, it's nice and flattering you did your research and all but what about you…hmmm?"

"Gundam Pilot Zero Six, rightful pilot of Wing Zero." She said with a smirk that made Duo almost die of shock, it was like looking at Heero without even looking at him. "The name is Sara Lynn Yuy, but it's my code name…I'll let you figure out my real name at some other time, that is if you're nice."

"Ok, so now we got your stats and your name, why do you look like Heero?" Duo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hope I look like him, I'm his twin sister." Sara replied as many gasps were heard mainly from those who knew the pilots and were part of the Preventers.

"Twin sister," Duo gaped as he knew there was a resemblance but twin was really beyond his mind. He just kept on turning his gaze back and forth between the girl and Heero.

"You should let the girl go," a voice called that caused the crowd to split and once again go in shock. There stood Treize Khushrenada in a black tuxedo as he made his way into the middle of the circle.

"You're….you're alive?" Wufei asked as shock was written all over his face and Duo's who was the most apparent with his emotions.

"How," Lady Une asked as she quickly rushed into the circle. She had tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as Treize looked lovingly towards her.

"I think it's better if we were in a more secure room to discuss the matter." Treize made his way over to Une and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Une just nodded as she ordered for the party to continue and for Trowa to escort the brunette to an interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa had pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed her to him. She was being tugged along with her hair now disarrayed after her fight with him. They walked down a totally green hallway and she made a look of disgust. She was finally pushed into a room that was fairly dark, and she just sighed as he pushed her into a chair. As soon as the two were settled in the room the rest of the group had shown their faces.

"So explain how Treize is alive," Lady Une said as she sat down in the chair that was opposite from Sara's. She just stared at them and lifted her hand with the handcuff latched to her wrist.

"Are you going to take these off?" Sara asked with a blank expression as Trowa unlocked them as soon as Une nodded her head for him to do so. Then the girl pulled at a disk from under her dress from in-between her breasts. "This holds information that you need to know, and answers to the questions you may have. Also about a group named Legion. I was doing research on them, they are the new terrorist group that some of your people have found."

"How can we know we can trust you with this information?" Wufei asked as he stepped forward.

"Khushrenada is alive isn't he?" Sara motioned for everyone to look at the man who was apparently alive.

"So why," Lady Une asked as she turned her gaze to the girl.

"I was under orders to do so. Considering the group Legion is known to be part of a faction of Oz. Apparently they were the head of the whole project and idea of what is going." Sara sat back in her chair in a very unlady like fashion considering her attire. "If Oz were to see Treize alive maybe they'll stop some of their antics, it was precaution just in case they did surface. Most of them will quickly turn and follow him, so he was kept alive."

"So why did you aim your gun at the vice foreign minister?" Quatre asked with a confused look upon his face.

"Miss Relena Dorlian Peacecraft is Heero Yuy's weakness and his strength. She is his reason for him living and moving on." Sara stated simple as everyone in the room noticed Heero in front of Relena in a protective manner. "I also know that this is the first time she has seen him in two years. Did you know Miss Peacecraft that Heero Yuy has been watching you constantly? He is the head of you security, and a very personal bodyguard...he probably peaks when you take a shower."

Relena turned her gaze to Heero who just kept wearing his normal expression but she could read his eyes. They held many emotions that he would not show, and she was probably the only one who could read his eyes. She stared deep into his blue eyes and knew what the woman said was true.

"Why Heero," Relena asked softly but it was not heard by anyone but Heero. Heero made no move to answer her question, at least not right now.

"The disk will tell you about Legion and what happened to Treize. I have no other things to say to you," Sara said as she stood up and was about to walk over till Trowa stood in her way.

"There are a few more things we would like to ask you." Trowa said simply.

"That would be?" Sara arched her eyebrow as she met his deep emerald gaze.

"I understand that because you are a gundam pilot that you know of whom we are, but your appearance to us for the first time is not mentioned in any previous records before operation Meteor and even now you do not answer." Trowa stated simply.

"The reason that Legion is moving is the reason I am here." Sara stated simply and tried to walk around him to be stopped again.

"That's not the whole story, I know the disk has written information for us…but what is not on that disk that you didn't tell us?" Trowa asked as the others turned their gazed to the young woman who had seemed to be silent for quite a few moments.

"Legion is headed by Lara and Aiden Lowe, parents to Aiden Lowe Junior and Allayna Phoebe Paige Lowe." Sara stated simply.

"What does that have to do with you?" Duo asked as he leaned on the table.

Sara turned her gaze to Heero and he met her gaze, "Aiden Lowe Junior is none other than the man now known to you as Heero Yuy."

"That would mean?" Quatre paused for a moment as he looked at the girl.

"That the other child is me," Sara or better yet, Allayna said as she turned her gaze to the ground. "My parents have been manipulated but however they were not quite the greatest of people to begin with either. They were power hungry and wanted nothing but heirs to continue their reign of terror."

"I don't understand," Trowa started but was finished by Heero.

"They were known assassins and work the black market for the most part. It was reported that the military tried to take their children so they would not become something like their parents." Heero stated simply and he walked over to Allayna. "It was rumored the son was taken almost after birth, and shortly afterwards the second child went missing after an accident, but it was more like an attempt at their life."

"If you do not believe I'm your sister, you may have my blood tested." Lynn stated simply knowing that people still had their doubts even with the resemblance between the two. "I'll stay long enough for that."

Sally then stepped forward, "Alright…then let's head over to the med center. Only then will the tests prove who you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will the results say, will they know right away? Is she for real, or is she some fake? Or is she just a clone? Keh, who knows….there is more to come. Review please


	4. Chapter Three

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three -**

"_If you do not believe I'm your sister, you have my blood tested." Allayna stated simply knowing that people still had their doubts even with the resemblance between the two. "I'll stay long enough for that."_

_Sally then stepped forward, "Alright…then lets head over to the med center. Only then will the tests prove who you are."_

Milliardo Peacecraft had returned to where there was a small crowd waiting around for the information of the blood test. They were all still dressed in their formals and looked quite pathetic early in the morning with their hair all messed up and ties loosely hanging around their necks. Lucrezia Noin joined her husband; both of them were in their Preventers uniform, and Noin in one for a pregnant woman considering her current size. She slowly made her way over to see the scene before them, but what made them both gasp in shock was to Treize Khushrenada who sat next to Lady Une, who had her head resting against his shoulder, and Mariemeia asleep on Une's lap.

Sally Po came out of the Med Lab; she had changed into her Preventers uniform as well with a white medical jacket over it, to look at the sleeping bunch. She then noticed Milliardo's look of shock to one of pure horror. She followed his gaze to see Relena sleeping comfortably next to Heero. He held a protective arm around her shoulders and appeared to be on guard even in his sleep.

"What is he doing with her," Milliardo stated as he fumed, if fire could come out of his ears it probably would.

"Now, now…you did in a sense give him your blessing last night," Noin reassured her husband but knew he was still the over protective brother in more ways than one. "Or did you forget already?"

"I heard of what happened last night," Milliardo stated simply trying to change the subject. He and Noin had left the part early; he wanted to make sure his pregnant wife was safe and sound. It seemed he had made the right decision after he was told from other agents of the events that occurred shortly after they had left.

"Yeah, well the news is ready for whenever they decide to wake up." Sally said simply with a shrug as the group began to awake, and Sally noticed that Trowa and Allayna were nowhere in sight…not too surprising at all.

"So where is the girl?" Noin asked noticing the same thing Sally was.

"Honestly, I think she might have tried to run off again and Trowa has been watching her nonstop like a hawk." Sally told them as the group was finally awake and noticed Sally was holding a clipboard in her hand. "Good, everyone is waking up."

"So what is the news?" Wufei asked as he looked up to his partner.

"Well, are you guys ready for this one?" Sally asked as the others just looked at the woman as if she has lost her mind.

"What is it?" Heero asked as he walked up to the sandy blonde Chinese woman.

"She is indeed your sister, much like you she was genetically altered but her DNA is a match to yours without a doubt," Sally said as she handed him the clipboard. "Even with all of those enhancements she can't hide who she is…"

"So you have a twin," Duo said with a sly smirk as Hilde just smiled at the thought.

"You have family, but that means we have the knowledge of a Heero Yuy _look a like_ and acts just like you too." Hilde stated with the same sarcastic tone that Duo would usually use. "Well, she seems to have more life in her than you, but more or less she is a carbon copy of you."

"Where is she?" Heero asked knowing she and Trowa were missing again; it probably was their fifth time from the night till now, it was probably more but who really knew. He knew that Allayna was trying to get away to wherever she was trying to get to, but was always stopped by Trowa.

"I don't know." Sally said as she pulled out the disk that Allayna had handed them the night before. "But the disk has all the information about her former orders on how to make sure Treize stayed alive and about the group known as Legion."

"Wasn't Trowa finding a group that was forming?" Quatre asked.

"Yes and now we have conformation thanks to the girl and this shiny little disk," Sally said as she handed Une the disk.

"So now we know how to plan and prepare for them," Lady Une looked at Sally's expression and knew there was something else she wanted to say. "What is it Sally?"

"Well, there was one more bit of information on there." Sally stated as all the gundam pilots looked at the doctor with confusion.

"What is it?" Wufei asked his partner with concern.

"Well, you see there are upgraded Gundams somewhere that Sara or Allayna, which ever you prefer…she has been maintaining for the past five years. They were kept just in case if they were needed again." Sally said as all the Gundam pilots looked at the woman in pure shock, excluding Heero but he was equally surprised. "She has an underground base, but no location was given on where it might be."

"What?" Heero stated as he took the disk and went for the nearest computer.

**----Else Where----**

Allayna still in her evening gown was standing on the roof of the Preventers building with Trowa Barton behind her hot on her trail. She was becoming quite irritated by a man who was basically stalking her, but in all reality making sure she doesn't get away. She sighed as she looked over the horizon and was joined by Trowa standing next to her.

Most of the gundam pilots stood at six foot tall but Trowa was the tallest, and Allayna hated to admit it, she was attracted to the Gundam pilot, he had captivating green eyes. Trowa took note that Allayna was shivering and took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Why do you keep following me?" Allayna asked as she just welcomed the warmth of the jacket.

"You puzzle me," Trowa admitted to the brunette.

"Oh?" Allayna raised an eyebrow as she turned her gaze to him.

"You and Heero are so alike when ready for a fight, yet when you are not…" Trowa turned and looked at the girl. "Something about you sets you apart, you're more free, how is that?"

"Doctor J made sure that when he got me away from my parents that he would make me the perfect fighting machine, and yet," Allayna paused for a moment and looked up into Trowa's emerald green eyes. "He didn't want me to loose my humanity. I know that you guys learned about seduction and all, but with a woman it's slightly more different. A woman needs to have emotions."

Trowa smirked, "I guess you'll have to give me a demonstration one day."

Allayna smiled as she tipped toed closer to him and stood on her tip toes, even with her heels she wasn't tall enough, "I will, don't worry."

Trowa didn't know what to do, her lips were barely brushing his as soon as the door to the roof flew open and Trowa automatically took a hold of Allayna to place her behind him. Trowa had is gun out and ready to fire at who the enemy may be.

"Hey, chill man!" Duo said frantically as Trowa put his gun away. "It seems you two snuck off again."

"Actually, she was…" Trowa turned around to see Allayna was gone. Duo quickly made his way over to find out that Allayna had someone managed to get away, after like the nth time since she had arrived. She not only managed to get away but also took Trowa's jacket with her.

"She is a sly fox," Duo stated as the pair made their way back inside to the group. Once they had reached everyone else looks up to the approaching pair. Heero would be the first to speak up to the two.

"Where is she?" Heero asked as the two came into the room.

"She left," Trowa stated as he took a place along the wall and crossed his arms.

"Where," Heero asked with a rather unusual cold tone.

"Who knows, she kind of just disappeared to wherever she's been wanted to go off," Duo shrugged his shoulders.

"There has to be a way to find her," Dorothy stated as she pushed Heero out of the way of the computer and began typing away.

"I've already tried the disk, she only put the information we needed to know," Heero stated simply as he looked at Trowa to see a piece of paper sticking out his pocket. "Trowa what's that?"

Trowa followed where Heero's finger was pointing at, he unfolded the white paper to read the small message:

_Meet me at Starlight Café…tonight at Seven, be sharp. Do dress accordingly it is a black tie place…do not tell the others, come alone._

_Allayna_

Trowa folded the paper and stuffed it back into his pocket. He saw the other's questioning looks and just shrugged them off. "It's nothing important."

"What are we going to do now?" Relena asked as she stood up. "I mean, we know now she is not after my life, but she has gundams that could be useful to us but the location is unknown."

"I think Miss Allayna will show up when she sees fit, not before and we'll just have to be patient," Quatre stated as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"You know, you're probably right." Wufei sighed in defeat. "Considering she's been around this long and hasn't shown her face till now and probably will only show when she sees fit or wants to."

"Why Wufei," Sally began and it only meant she was going to tease him. "Saying something intellectual for a change about a woman, I'm impressed."

"Oh be quiet, Sally." Wufei fumed but everyone just laughed at the Chinese pilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa stood in his office and finished tying his navy blue tie around his neck. He wore a navy blue casual suit when Quatre walked in to see his best friend. Quatre was wondering why his friend seemed to be lost in thought more than usual today. He saw Trowa make his way to the side and combed his hair a bit and when he was ready to leave he saw Quatre.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked as Trowa grabbed for his motorcycle keys.

"To meet someone," Trowa responded as he made his way out of his office.

Duo walked out into the hallway to see Trowa making his way out towards the elevator. Duo just whistled as the tall Gundam pilot was apparently heading somewhere. He for a change kept his big mouth shut as he watched him leave. Heero saw Trowa leaving and quickly joined him at the elevator.

"You're going to met her aren't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here is the third chapter. I hope you are interested so far! I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there. The song in here "Nearness of You" belongs to Norah Jones.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four --**

Duo walked out into the hallway to see Trowa making his way out towards the elevator. Duo just whistled as the tall Gundam pilot was apparently heading somewhere. He for a change kept his big mouth shut as he watched him leave. Heero saw Trowa leaving and quickly joined him at the elevator.

"You're going to met her aren't you?" Heero asked as the elevator dinged signaling it had arrived at the floor.

"Yes," Trowa replied simply as he got into the elevator. "Don't follow me; I want to gain her trust."

The doors closed as Duo and Quatre made their way over to Heero as the door had shut closed. They wanted to make sure they had heard right about the conversation that passed between the silent pilots, though it was brief but enough to know what was going on. Wufei saw Duo running over to Heero at top speed with Quatre just trailing slowly behind.

"He's going to meet your twin?" Duo asked with his mouth gaping open.

"Yes," Heero responded as he walked back to his office.

"You're not going to stop him? Or at least bug him?" Duo asked frantically.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's attracted to him, and she'll tell us what we need to know when we need to know it." Heero stated simply.

"So her attraction to Trowa is supposed to be some sort of help here?" Duo sighed in defeat.

"Actually, I think her tie with Heero is also another factor." Quatre stated with a warm smile. "He is in fact her brother and she seems to have strong idea of family."

"Ok, how does she have a tie with Heero other than blood and her attraction to Trowa?" Duo asked.

"Don't you remember, she said she has been watching us," Wufei interjected as Duo's memory slowly came back. "Considering she knew a significant amount of information on us."

"You're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa made his way into the club and found a seat next to the bar. He heard live piano music being played and smiled. He searched around to see if there was any sign of Allayna but there was none to be seen. Trowa took a seat and adjusted his tie but instead pulled his tie a little looser than what it was. A waiter came up to him and asked if he wanted anything to drink.

"Red wine please," Trowa requested and the waiter went off to get his order.

A small rounded man stepped onto the stage with a huge smile. He took the microphone into his hand and the whole audience's attention when to him. "Ladies and gentlemen and honored guests, I'm proud to introduce to you tonight the star of the Starlight Café. Her jazz soulful voice has brought great enjoyment to all who come here. So without further delay…Miss Sara Lynn Yuy."

The audience applauded as the singer stepped forward with her hair in curls and slightly pulled back. Her deep blue eyes sparkled something special, she were a very form fitting dress that left very little to the imagination. Trowa almost fell out of his seat when the woman was none other than Sara Lynn Yuy a.k.a. Allayna dolled up differently. Even a man like Trowa will admit when there was a beautiful woman in sight.

The piano player began to play the introduction of the music and Allayna took a breath and began to sing the lyrics.

**It's not the pale moon that excites me **

**That thrills and delights me, oh no **

**It's just the nearness of you **

Trowa watched Allayna in a different light; her voice was something that was different. It was differently a voice meant only for jazz like songs. Her eyes were closed and in the dim light it illuminated her softer features, she looked nothing like a soldier ready to kill or to go on a mission.

**It isn't your sweet conversation **

**That brings this sensation, oh no **

**It's just the nearness of you **

Allayna slowly opened her eyes and met the emerald green gaze that was looking straight at her. She smiled as she sang the lyrics and placed a hand on the back of the microphone. She sang into the old fashion type microphone that one would see in the fifties. She watched his gaze flow over her as she danced in the dim light.

**When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me **

**All my wildest dreams come true **

**_ What is a gundam pilot working in a place like this? _** Trowa pondered as now the dance floor was filled with couples dancing as the song continued. He then stood up and walked to the edge of the dance floor as he kept his gaze locked with Allayna's. Everything about her was a mystery, he was expecting to meet her at a table and seeing her on stage like the way she was now was a surprise.

**I need no soft lights to enchant me **

**If you'll only grant me the right **

**To hold you ever so tight **

**And to feel in the night the nearness of you**

Allayna finished the song but the piano player continued to play the song so that the couples could dance the night away. Allayna made her way over to Trowa as he pulled her to the dance floor. The two danced, as other couples looked at the two; to them it looked like a perfect picture as their features complimented each other. It was like a painting of the lovely singer dancing with a devilishly handsome young man to steal her heart away.

"So care to explain why you asked me to meet you here?" Trowa asked with a warm smile.

"After this song, we'll go somewhere, where we can talk about what I needed to say," Allayna said as she leaned onto Trowa's shoulder. She placed her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat instead of the music as the piano player gracefully finished the piece the two left.

Trowa drove the two off, but unknown to both of them a certain perfect solider had been watching them…Allayna could sense him but didn't mind the attention from her brother. He also followed them to a clearing on a hill. He stayed far enough back to where neither of them could sense his presence, at least so he thought. Trowa first was looking up to the partly cloudy sky as the moonlight shined down to the earth.

"What were you going to tell me?" Trowa asked as he turned to look at the woman who was wearing his jacket.

"Trowa Barton, is not your birth name…you took it when you became a pilot." Allayna stated simply and pulled out a disk from her shoe. "You're rightful name is Triton Bloom. Doktor S wanted me to let you know after his death, after you went out on the operation he did some research on you and blood work."

"How did you get the information?" Trowa asked as Allayna handed him the disk.

"I have my ways." Allayna said with a classy smile. "The reason I also asked you to meet me is because many of the Legion soldiers go to that club, they mostly just go there and get drunk but if lucky they will find a woman for a free sex. That's how I found out a lot of information on the Legion."

"So you are basically leading the Preventers to where Legion officers go and to get some information for ourselves?" Trowa asked as she just nodded, "Why?"

"I belong honestly no where," Allayna stated simply. "I went to school like other kids did but I was always left out due to my missions and well, I was a bit more mature then they were. I mean they were simple ones but they thought I was weird for always going missing."

"You at least had some normal childhood." Trowa stated as he placed the disk into his pocket. "So why do you go by the name Sara at the cafe, wouldn't someone recognize that code name?"

"That's why I do it." Allayna stated simply, "Rumor has it, my parents are looking for me and they probably have information on. More than likely they think I don't know about my birth name and all that jazz. In the end, they won't go after me, besides because of that name that attracts the soldiers there."

"You are a cunning woman, much like your brother is a cunning man," Trowa stated simply. "Why have you been watching us Heero?"

Allayna turned over her shoulder to see her twin brother make his way up the hill to join the two. "I knew he would follow you, it's a good thing he did." Heero was in his Preventers uniform, considering he came shortly after Trowa had left. Heero looked at the girl who knew Heero would have followed Trowa whether Trowa told him not to.

"Doctor J told me while he was training me, I had a sibling and that sibling would be given the locket I had." Heero stated simply as Allayna's face lit up. She pulled a locket out from under her dress; due to the long chain Allayna usually tucked the locket in her dress.

Heero held the locket in his hand and opened it. There inside the oval shaped locket was indeed a small message he had placed in there. He looked at the girl's eyes, the twins their height was different. He looked down to his sister's eyes and a smile formed on his lips.

"So it is you," Heero said softly with a warm smile. "Did Doctor J ever tell you about the locket?"

Allayna shook her head, "No…he did not."

"It was found around my neck after the kidnapping, apparently our father had given it to me." Heero paused, "After I was taken in with Doctor J, he told me I had a sibling. I asked him, if he ever found him that he would have it, so if one day I found him I would know who it was."

"You thought you had a brother?" Allayna asked crossing her arms as she looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"I often wished for a sister," Heero told her honestly.

Allayna smiled as she embraced her twin brother and Trowa had a small smile on his lips from her position. Heero at first was surprised but returned the sibling embrace. Trowa watched with clear amusement in his eyes, it was a touching moment that only once in a while you would see Heero Yuy being human instead of the perfect soldier.

"Allayna, there is something I need to ask you," Heero began but was stopped as Allayna shook her head.

"You want to know where the underground base is." Allayna said simply and had a smirk on her lips as Heero nodded. "You work just above it."

"What?" Both gundam pilots said in shock, at this time Trowa had made his way back up the small hill.

"You mean all this time you've been living underneath us?" Trowa asked as he stepped forward towards the girl.

"Actually, I was there before the Preventers office was built, I had to pull some strings so the constructors would not dig any deeper." Allayna said plainly with a shrug.

"Show us."

_BANG!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trouble is over the horizon…what will happen next?


	6. Chapter Five

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there. The song in here "Nearness of You" belongs to Norah Jones.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five --**

"You want to know where the underground base is." Allayna said simply and had a smirk on her lips as Heero nodded. "You work just above it."

"What?" Both Gundam pilots said in shock, at this time Trowa had made his way back up the small hill.

"You mean all this time you've been living underneath us?" Trowa asked as he stepped forward towards the girl.

"Actually, I was there before the Preventers office was built, I had to pull some strings so the constructors would not dig any deeper." Allayna said plainly with a shrug.

"Show us."

_BANG!_

Allayna looked down the hill to see a large group of Legion soldiers, "DAMN!" Allayna pulled out a gun and fired at them as Trowa and Heero did the same. They charged up the hill and Allayna smirked as she went speeding down the hill with a smirk that turned deadly as she shot at least three fell to the ground. Heero quickly ran after her as he pushed her down on the ground to avoid getting shot at. Trowa ran down the hill and quickly took out another three. Allayna growled as she got up from under her brother's protection as she threw out a few smoke bombs. The three pilots ran out of there as Allayna got into Trowa's vehicle and Heero into his.

"Who were they," Trowa asked as more cars followed after theirs.

"They are Legion," Allayna growled. "I didn't expect them to actually come after me so soon!" Allayna looked out to her brother, "GET IN HERE! WE NEED TO TAKE ONE CAR!"

"Understood," Heero shouted as he drove off his car in another direction as one of the cars followed after that one. He got into the car without any problems as Trowa continued to drive. "How many of them?"

"I don't know," Allayna stuck her out of the car as she shot at the tires to get the cars off their tails. "They usually just send about three groups of three after a target. But this is ridiculous."

"Well, if they are after you they are going to need more than the normal numbers," Heero told her and she stuck out her tongue at him. "That was mature of you."

"SHUT UP!" Allayna got another car off of their tails. "JUST SHOOT!"

"Roger that," Heero then shot at the tires of the other cars getting them off their backs. "Trowa, I think we are going to end up throwing this car away and making the rest of the way by foot."

"Understood," Trowa said as he drove into a region filled with nothing but trees and bushes. The trio quickly got out of the car as they made their way through the small forest area. They weren't that much of a distance from the HQ, so all they have to do is make it back into their safe grounds…at least for now. Hoping they didn't find their tracks, but they should be better than that. The three quickly made their way to the tree tops as they maneuvered their way to HQ.

"How much do you really know of Legion," Heero asked as Allayna looked at him with an arched look.

"I know enough, it's all on the disk I gave you…" Allayna said as she jumped to another branch. "I've been trying to scout more information from them, but it looks like it won't be for a while that I will be able to do that."

"Understandable since they know about you, at least more than you thought they did," Trowa said getting behind her. She glared at him, "You guessed wrong, is that typical for a female soldier to do so."

"Remind me to kill you later," Allayna said in a harsh tone. They landed safely on the Preventers grounds as everyone saw them in awe. Allayna smirked as Duo looked at her with wide eyes, "Hey!"

"You brought her back," Duo complained. "We don't need her here…"

"I guess you don't want to see your new toy tomorrow?"

"Huh, what toy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All five Gundam pilots were in awe, the underground place was the prefect training facility they had every seen. One area was a perfect gym for anyone with all the machines and weights to lift and its own track to run along. There even was a swimming pool with a hot tub to relax in, even living quarters inside the underground base. She had a medical lab and Sally had rushed off to see all the equipment and stayed there during the remainder of the tour. Allayna continued to guide the gundam pilots as well as few other guests around the underground base.

They came to a room with a huge computer, television screen, and other equipment for her to stay informed about the world above her. Then she led them to the hanger where six Gundams stood in a row and nearly everyone's mouth hung open. Duo was basically drooling at the sight of his old friend.

"These gundams all have the zero system installed in them," Allayna said as the elevator led them to the ground floor so each of the pilots could stand in front of their gundams. "All which will match your brainwave patterns. So there will be no time for insanity, but an immediate bond with your machine."

"I do wonder though, how was Heero able to master Wing Zero then, if it was meant for you?" Quatre asked as he turned to the woman that stood in front of the new and improved Wing Zero.

"Heero and I have similar brainwave patterns," Allayna answered simply as she headed for the elevator. "If you want to stay down here for a while, that's fine. I'll prepare you all a meal so you won't miss out on lunch, I mean after all it was such a large area to see."

"How is all this here and we never knew about it?" Une asked as she stared amazed at the gundams and the fact of this whole underground base.

"She found ways for the contractors not the dig any lower," Heero said simply.

"Clever girl," Treize said as he carefully looked at all the gundams. "To think there were copies made just in case and she's been guarding them all alone these years."

"Must have been lonely," Relena stated with a sad tone.

"She's been working here and there, I doubt she was ever down here as much as we think she was." Trowa stated simply with his hands in his pockets.

"We should head up; Allayna is preparing lunch for us." Dorothy stated as the other women agreed as the men all stared at the gundams.

"It's a good thing; Milliardo and Noin are not down here." Relena stated as the women took the elevator up to the higher levels.

"Yes, can you imagine Zechs's reaction and we wouldn't want to scare poor Noin in her condition." Hilde stated as she noticed that her boyfriend was all too happy to see his gundam. "Great, the Great Destroyer is here again."

The women all shared in laughter as they reached the higher grounds. Treize had decided to take the next elevator up and heard their laughter and wondered what it could have been about. He just shrugged it off and waited for it come back down. The other pilots had then joined in for the wait and followed him up.

As the group went towards the living quarters were shocked to see inside was decorated as if it was an aristocratic home. It was well designed for several people to live there, and the whole group saw Sally come out to greet them.

"I see you have the same expression I had when Allayna told me to come in here." Sally said as she motioned for the group to follow her. They followed her to the dining room and saw a full course meal ready for them to eat. They sat down accordingly and saw Allayna come out with another tray of food and placed them on the table.

"How did you ready all of this?" Une asked her with a surprised expression.

"I knew eventually I would bring you all down here, plus I needed to be prepared for guests." Allayna said causally. "Well eat up."

Duo automatically began to dig in with no hesitation. The others just turned their gazes with towards him and just almost sighed in defeat. They did not know how Hilde put up with his eating habits at the table. Not much was said during the course of the meal, but the meal was enjoyable never the less.

"Miss Allayna, how were you able to acquire such a base like this?" Quatre asked breaking the silence.

"I had worked at several different jobs, but it was built before I was even born. So I used the money I earned to maintain it." Allayna replied with a casual shrug. "After all it wasn't that hard to keep a place that was already built maintained, mostly supplies and other such things needed to live."

"You managed this place all by yourself?" Treize asked as he placed his fork back on the table.

"Yes, I couldn't show my face to the pilots," Allayna said sadly. "There were times I did get lonely, I think it's because I trained to have emotions and not ignore them."

Heero, who was sitting at her left, took her hand into his own. Allayna looked up to her brother's eyes, though his face expression seemed blank but in his eyes held such sincerity and a love for her, she smiled warmly. "You're not alone anymore."

"I know that now," Allayna said with a warm smile.

"When can we get started on finding out Legion?" Lady Une asked she finished her meal.

"I have some files down on the computer if you would like to take with, I can link it up to your computer." Allayna stated as she turned her face to look at Lady Une.

"That would be a great help," Une stated and was silent for a moment. "Why don't you come and work for the Preventers?"

"No," Heero spoke and Allayna wiped her head to face Heero with a surprised expression. Not only was Allayna staring at him surprise, Duo's mouth was hanging open in pure shock. He figured he would allow such a good soldier to join the team, she pretty much had it all made for her. And she needed to get some breathing space from being down here for such a long time…her skills would be a good asset to the team of Preventers.

"Why not Heero," Treize asked the younger man.

"The fact she's my sister, no." Heero replied calmly. "The other fact, if she was to surface completely Legion would have someone to come after. It was proof last night that they already know she exists."

"I remember you giving me that in your report last night…however with that being true, we still need them to surface," Une stated as she stood up. "It is your sister's decision to make, not yours."

"Heero, you have changed a lot over the past few years, but you becoming protective over someone other than Relena, well it is a bit of a shocker and the fact you just got reunited with your sister is a little strange too," Duo stated as Hilde whacked him over the heard.

"Heero, it's alright." Allayna stated as she turned to look at Lady Une. "I accept your offer."

"Allayna…" Heero began but stopped as Allayna turned to look at him with pleading eyes. "But be careful. I know you are a Gundam pilot and trained to be one of the best, however I don't want to lose my only family."

"I promise to be extra careful, but you too as well." Allayna said with a sad smile on her lips. "I don't want to lose you either. I've been watching you from a distance and wanted to be reunited with you for a while, so don't run off and do something crazy. Like go dying on me by trying to blow up your mobile suit."

"I hate to ruin the family moment, but we have work to do." Wufei stated as he stood up as he heard an alarm noise and Allayna ran out of the room. The others quickly followed suit as she was sitting in front of her mega computer and quickly typing away.

"Legion has surfaced." Lynn said in wide-eyed shock. She quickly turned on the television set to see mobile suits with the Legion symbol on them attacking key points of political points. She quickly pin pointed their location and ran out of the room again. The pilots followed her to the hanger to see her sliding down a pole and ran towards Wing Zero.

"What are you doing?" Duo yelled as him and the other pilots slide down the pole as Allayna was already now in the cockpit as the Gundam slowly came to life.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Allayna asked as the door closed. "You either can come along and help, or stay behind."

Heero then ran towards his gundam as the others followed suit. They all began to turn on their gundams and feel the zero system come to life. The others hated to admit it; it was good to have their gundams back. They quickly made way and left out the opening hanger door to the location where Legion was making their attack.

"This is Heero, in Gundam Wing, all systems go." Heero launched out after Wing Zero had shot out of the hanger.

"This Duo, in Gundam Deathscythe, all systems are go!" Duo shouted in excitement as the Great Destroyer had made his way back to the scene and followed shortly after Heero.

"This is Trowa, in Gundam Heavyarms, all systems are go." Trowa launched out and felt a rush of excitement that he only felt when he was piloting as a gundam, and it was back. He had learned to accept his emotions much like Heero, but kept their face expressions to a minimum.

"This is Quatre, all systems are go for Gundam Sandrock." Quatre looked out over the slowly setting sun and smiled. Though he was a kind hearted and gentle soul, he still felt a thrill as a pilot.

"This is Wufei, Gundam Shenlong is in action!" Wufei followed the group of gundams to their destination. He had been craving some real action since he became a Preventer, sure some action was there but this was a different kind of action.

At the base the group that was left behind felt nothing but fear of what was to come. They knew the media will be all over this with the reappearance of Gundams but it could not be helped. Lady Une will just have to say they are working for the Preventers. Relena silently prayed that Heero would return back in one piece, Hilde was doing much the same after the time with Barton Foundation her and Duo had become a couple. She didn't want to loose him.

The Gundams made their way to the site and saw nothing but destruction and quickly made their way in. Lynn pulled out the light saber and quickly attacking the mobile suits. She made sure that the other soldiers would live and not be a repeat of the past war. The other gundams had followed suit and did the same.

"GUNDAMS!" Legion soldiers shouted as they began to attack the six gundams.

"Well, bring it on!" Duo stated as he pulled out his scythe. "The Great Destroyer is HERE!"

"Don't get cocky, Duo." Heero warned as he pulled out his light saber and fought his way through Legion defense.

"Hey, man…it feels great to be back in some real action!" Duo stated as he sliced the head of another mobile suit. "Besides, it makes me feel needed to save the world."

"Yes, but we must make sure that we don't take any lives." Quatre stated as he sliced the heads off the mobile suits and the soldiers escaped with their lives.

"I'm going inside to find out what is going on." Allayna said as she landed her gundam and quickly made her way inside the building.

"Trowa, follow her." Heero ordered over the intercom.

"Understood," Trowa followed the same pattern as Allayna had taken. He quickly made his way inside to find her already hacking into a computer to find out information. She was quick with her fingers as she pulled files up after file.

"Heero sent you after me didn't he," it was more of a statement than question, but then again who needed to ask.

"Yes," Trowa said as he leaned over Allayna to see some of the Legion files she was pulling up. "It seems Legion plan on attacking the main political leaders and their headquarters to bring down this peace."

"Yes, not only that they are after me too," Allayna stated as she found a name she knew her brother would not be happy in knowing. "They're after Relena next."

"What?" Trowa stated as Allayna pulled up more files filled with dates and orders for the soldiers of Legion. "If this is correct, they'll attack her last, but there are only three key leaders. The other two are already dead…"

"We better head back," Allayna pulled out a disk and quickly made her way out with Trowa following close behind. Allayna was pushed down as they were being fired at; both pulled out their guns and fired. They only wounded them so they would not fire at them, considering last night…they had already shed enough blood for death to be knocking at their own doors.

"We need to hurry," Trowa pulled Allayna up as they ran outside and hurriedly got into their gundams. They continued in the fight against the mobile suits till there were only a few remaining.

As the gundams had finally gotten all the mobile suits, they made their exit when they noticed Cameras everywhere taking pictures and filming them. They made leave as quickly as possible and made their way back to Allayna's hidden base. The gundams safely landed in their respective locations and the pilots made their way out.

Hilde came rushing into Duo's arms and had tears coming down her eyes, "What's the matter babe?"

"I'm just happy to see you back in one piece," Hilde told him and pressed her lips against his in a big kiss.

"Wufei are you alright?" Sally asked her partner with a warm smile.

"Yes, Sally." Wufei told her simply as he watched as Dorothy hugged Quatre in a loving embrace. "Sally, are Dorothy and Quatre in a relationship?"

"Beats me, but it sure looks like it doesn't?" Sally told her tall dark hair partner.

"Allayna, are you alright?" Heero asked as he walked over to his sister.

"Yes," Allayna replied as he handed him the disk she retrieved from the base after hacking into the computers. "This has some information, Relena is their third and final target."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Relena becomes a target, what are they going to do about that? Well just a hint, Heero has to move in with Relena for protection…uh oh…See you next chapter


	7. Chapter Six

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Six --**

"What?" Milliardo asked as he stormed over to the younger pilots with Noin, Treize, and Une trailing after him. "What do you mean my sister is the THIRD TARGET?"

"I'm saying that Relena and two other political figures are targeted. The first one however was taken by Legion already and possibly dead, more than likely the second one will be as well. Even though on the disk we found, it said both of them are dead." Allayna told him with a stern look that made even Milliardo quiver in fear, if it was Heero it wouldn't be such a big deal but a female version of Heero is a different story, and with her hands also on her hips…she almost reminded him of Noin in her bad moods.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Trowa asked as he made his way over to the group followed by the couples.

"Well for one, have the second politician protected as much as possible with the highest level of security, it's on the disk," Allayna handed it to Lady Une, since she was the head of the Preventers, it was probably best to hand it to her. "For Relena, Heero should stand and be her personal body guard, at all times and all activities."

"I don't think so!" Milliardo ranted but was quickly pulled away by his pregnant wife.

"Does he always act like the over protective brother?" Allayna asked Relena with an arched eyebrow.

Relena sighed, "Sometimes he isn't so bad…"

"Lena, come on!" Duo shouted in shock. "He is like that **ALL** the time!"

"He just needs to have a baby of his own," Hilde stated with a laugh.

"I agree, Zechs needs to have his child pop out of Noin so he'll leave Relena alone," Sally interjected.

Lady Une cleared her throat as the others looked at her, "I agree with Allayna's opinion on this. Wufei and Sally, you two will go undercover and protect the next target in hopes we can prevent this attempt on the President's life. Heero, you are to be with Relena twenty-four-seven and reporting at least every six hours."

"I understand." Heero replied as Relena just looked at him skeptical.

"Oh Heero, that means the shower too," Duo chanted out as Relena turned bright red and Heero sent him the famous death glare.

"Actually, that is true." Allayna said with a smile as Duo's jaw dropped in surprise and the others just looked at her in shock. Allayna just smiled and made her way to the elevator.

"WAIT **AAAAAH** MINUTE!" Duo shouted, "A Yuy made a joke? I must be really losing it or the world has gone insane with out me."

"Shut up and let's go home, if you know what I mean?" Hilde whispered seductively into Duo's ear. Duo had a grin that went from ear to ear and eagerly followed his girlfriend.

"I think those two are quite a pair," Quatre laughed as the others joined him, even Trowa. Heero just shrugged and motioned Relena to head towards the elevator and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Do you need to bring anything with you, Heero?" Relena asked as they boarded the elevator with everyone else.

"I'll need a few things from my apartment, but I'll be there shortly afterwards." Heero told her and Relena just nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero made his way into Relena's home and had a brief tour of where he needed to go. He knocked at Relena's door and didn't hear a response. Heero open the door slightly a bit and saw Relena sleeping on her bed. He dropped his bag at the side of the door, there was a small canopy bed made for him in the room. He made his way over to the sleeping Minister and gently caressed her cheek. He had done this many nights when Relena was having nightmares.

He wasn't going to tell her he had already been in her room many nights before. Relena stirred and slowly began to awake, and Heero withdrew his hand quickly from the young maiden's face. He was greeted by a warm smile from Relena and he just nodded. Relena sat up and stretched.

"When did you get here?" Relena asked in her somewhat sleeping voice.

"Not too long ago, Pagan gave me a quick tour of the house." Heero responded as Relena just nodded and got up from the bed. She began to walk and tripped over some object and began to fall. Before Relena was to touch the floor Heero had her in his arms. Their faces only mere inches apart, Heero pulled Relena up and they both stood standing their, with Relena in Heero's arms

"Are you alright?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine," Relena told him as she walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked.

"To the gym," Relena told him over his shoulder and he was quick to follow. It seemed endless the amount of hallways there were in the place Relena called home. Heero just followed the blonde as they reached a large gym with numerous amounts of equipment and very large mat. Relena was about to walk over to the machines when Heero stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

"What is it Heero?" Relena asked looking up into his eyes.

"Relena, I've been meaning to ask…would you like self defense lessons," Heero asked, as his eyes look straight into Relena's.

"Uh….sure, Heero." Relena told him as she was pulled over to the mat. "Then let the lessons begin."

After many hours of teaching and practicing, Relena had learned the basic self-defense lessons and a few sparring ones at that. Heero had Relena in a hold and she quickly made her way out and kicked Heero down. She smirked as Heero swept his leg kicked Relena onto her back on the mat. He then leaned over Relena and pressed his body weight on her and smirk, a very rare, and yet sexy smirk at Relena.

"I win," Heero stated as Relena sighed.

"I don't know why you teach me, if I can't win against you?" Relena said in frustration and pushed Heero off of her. She dusted her clothes off and begins to walk over to the water fountain and took a small drink. "You know, I don't know what is worse…not being able to beat you at a sparring match or the idea of having you as my constant hawk watching over me."

"Why a hawk," Heero asked knowing perfectly well what she meant.

"I have to have a hawk watching me till this stupid threat is over, and what's worse is that I …" Relena stopped, she knew what she was going to say and stopped it. She didn't want to feel rejection if she were to tell Heero how she felt about him. She remembered Allayna's words about her being Heero's strength and weakness.

"You what," Heero asked, his voice was right behind her and she turned around to face him in surprise. She had not heard him approach her from behind and she was pressed up to the wall in surprise. She then jabbed him in the stomach and kicked him in the stomach as well. Heero was caught off guard as Relena was laughing in success.

"I feel better now," Relena stated as Heero pounced on her as they both feel to the ground. Heero looked at first into Relena's eyes and then his eyes slowly gazed down her face. His eyes landed on Relena's slightly parted lips, he had wondered what it would be like to taste her sweet looking lips. He decided he would take that chance now and leaned down. As his lips gently brushed hers there was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later." Pagan said as he turned and left the couple.

Heero quickly stood up and pulled Relena to her feet. They made their way back into her room, and he remembered everyone's words over the past few years. They all said he loved her, and yet he wasn't quite sure of what love truly was. He knew about it enough, and wondered if he was really in love with Relena or had just some friendly bond with her.

He shook his head, he could not fall in love, for it would risk her life. He couldn't risk her life; she was the most important person in his life. He may not admit it out loud but he knew she was. She was heading towards her shower when he remembered Duo's and even his own sister's teasing. He knew even though it was a risk of his heart but he knew in reality he needed to be with her at all times.

As Relena was closing the door, Heero quickly went in with her and locked the door behind him. Relena gave him a questioning look. "Heero?"

"I have to be with you at all times, Relena." Heero told her softly, in a tone she had never heard before.

"I think I can shower by myself thank you very much!" Relena fumed as she crossed her arms over her chest. As she turned her back to him she felt his hands on her shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"I think it would be silly for you to take a shower in your clothes," Heero told her softly in her ear. Relena shivered, in her whole time of knowing Heero, he was never this intimate ever! Relena quickly turned to see Heero was already naked from waist up and he was well built.

Relena licked her lips as she ran her fingertips over his chest and abs. She loved the feel of his skin but also saw many scars he received as his time as a gundam pilot and a Preventer. Heero knew he was at a losing battle the moment he decided he needed to be with her in the shower. But now it seemed more than just protection, but seduction of the former Princess of the World.

Heero grabbed Relena's wrists into his hands, and ran them up her bare arms. He found the straps of her shirt and pulled them down. Relena made no move in protest and pulled her arms out of the straps of her shirt. The shirt was just big enough to let it fall down at her feet. She slowly stepped out of her shirt and stood before Heero with her lacy strapless bra.

Relena than reached for his button on his jeans and undid it. Heero just placed his hands on her smooth slender arms as she undressed him. His member wanted release from his all of sudden too tight jeans. He had become hard the moment he started thinking of him and Relena in the shower. He heard the zipper open and Relena's hands were at the top of his jeans. She pushed them down and they feel at his ankles.

Relena just smiled as she saw his erection through his black boxer shorts, she cupped him lightly in curiosity. Heero took in a sharp intake of breath at her touch. Relena looked up to see Heero now looking hungrily at her; she smiled as Heero undid the strings of her loose pajama pants. They pooled at her feet and Heero noticed she was wearing a white lacy thong, and harden at the though of seeing her completely bare of clothing.

Heero placed soft tender kisses on Relena's cheek as she clung onto his shoulders. Heero had made them both slowly walk towards the shower, they could get all sexual in the shower…but at least they would be somewhat cleaned when they came out. He turned on the hot water and let it start coming down, as he began to kiss Relena on her lips.

Relena pulled at his boxers and he fiddled with her Bra. He after a few attempts got her bra to come off and her creamy mounds were for his to stare at it. He noticed though, she didn't have a tan line around her breasts and felt a sudden tinge of jealousy as he remembered she had gone to the tanning salon. He also remembered that no one has claimed her in certain ways, and he was going to make sure she wasn't going to be anyone's but his.

Heero cupped on breast into his hand and squeezed gently as she rolled her head back. He let his other hand push down her thong to pool at her feet. His boxers had also joined the disregarded clothing on the floor in the bathroom. Heero picked Relena up and placed her in the shower stall and quickly joined her. He found her bottle of shampoo and lathered into her long blonde tresses. Relena let Heero's hands work his magic into her hair.

Heero then found the conditioner and did the same thing, Relena then looked into his deep Persian blue eyes and did the same with his hair. Heero after getting his hair washed by Relena he found the soap and lathered her body, he did not touch her breasts and Relena began to feel impatient.

Relena turned around and pressed her lips up against his and Heero gladly welcomed it. The show had been completely forgotten as their lips played against each other to see who would win the battle of passion. He pressed Relena up against the as their bodies modeled completely to each other's. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck as he used his hands to trap her against the wall, not like she was going anywhere from him as she was wrapped up in a passionate kiss with the love her life that she had been dreaming, desiring about for quite some time. He had a need for her, to be inside of her, to have her screaming his name in pure sinful pleasure.

The two were lost in their passion as the water was turned off; the soap that covered their body had been washed off of them. The two rushed off to the bed as their love was shown physically to each other, their long built up desire and frustration to want each other finally fulfilled. It had been better than either one had wanted as pleasure was granted to them.

As the two after passionate love making there was someone watching them from afar. Allayna looked in after all of the noises had seized and smiled. It would seem that she had been watching her brother and Relena for quite some time, and knew of their hidden affection for one another. She had become an excellent person when it came to reading body language and observation. She smirked and turned her back, it would seem her brother finally found his heart and sadness grew in her heart. She knew that if things did not turn out well, their hearts could be broken. She silently vowed she would protect her brother…even from the shadows once again…she would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena and Heero finally get to show their affection for one another! I think they should have in the show and movie but oh well. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter Seven

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there. So it's about summer time…Heero and Relena is one of the Main couples in this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Seven --**

Relena felt the light hit her eyes, and she felt the soft sheets of her bed. She tired to sit up but felt sore below the belt. She also noticed the blanket had fallen and her breasts were open for public view, if there was one. She quickly lay back down and covered herself and noticed there was an arm around her waist. She turned her head to the side to see Heero Yuy and gasped.

** Heero, ** Relena's mind slowly became clear and remember the events in her shower. She smiled and snuggled closer into Heero as lips found her neck. She felt his breathing become a little uneven and that meant he was awake. His arm around her waist went up to her shoulder and pulled her down lower on the bed to meet Heero's eyes.

"Good morning," Relena said warmly.

"Sleep well," Heero asked her as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Never better," Relena replied as he snuggled closer into his warm embrace.

"Ok, are you two finished yet," A voice called out from Relena's balcony and Heero pulled Relena closer knowing he didn't have his gun on him. Heero turned to face the voice and noticed it was his sister with a smug grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked irritated, Allayna acted like him during serious moments but other times she reminded him of Duo, it kind of made him wonder if she wasn't really related to Duo instead.

"Coming to check on you two, but it seems you two are adjusting _JUUUUUUUUUST_ fine." Allayna stated as she entered the room. "You're lucky they sent me, instead of Duo."

"Is there something we need to know?" Relena asked using Heero as a shield to cover her nude body.

"The second politician was captured and more than likely will be dead by the time we can get to even get close to finding him; so you can guess we couldn't get to him in time so Sally and Wufei have returned to HQ. Legion had a guard under cover and took him," Allayna informed them.

"So that means?" Relena looked down knowing, she was going to be sought after soon.

"They'll be after you soon, but the fact you have a gundam pilot as a personal body guard…they'll wait for their perfect moment before they strike here." Allayna told them softly and began to take her leave. "So I suggest you both be extra careful and alert at all times."

"You couldn't wait to tell us later?" Heero asked, as his sister was about to jump off the balcony.

"NOPE!" Allayna said as she jumped off and went off to do whatever she needed to do for the day. Heero groaned and went to his bag to get his clothes. Relena wrapped a bed sheet around her body and closed the balcony door and curtains. She dropped the sheet and began to dress herself for the day.

"She is right, I'm glad it was her and not Duo." Heero stated as he buttoned up his blue dress shirt.

Relena smiled as she began to brush her hair after she was dressed, "I have to agree."

Heero sat on the bed and found his black dress shoes to match his black slacks. Heero after gotten fully dressed smiled at Relena, and Relena knew she owned that smile along with many of his other face expressions.

Relena wore a mini black skirt, with matching black heels, and a lavender dress shirt that she left a few buttons on the top open. Relena then had an idea, and turned to Heero. "Let's go out some where."

"Where," Heero asked wanting to know where she would want to go.

"I don't know, how about to the amusement park?" Relena asked with a warm smile.

"Dressed like this? And what about the media?" Heero asked with an arched eyebrow.

Relena sighed, "No big deal, and who cares? I don't care about what the media thinks. Besides, they'll have stuff printed about me anyway."

Heero chuckled he knew she was right. What does it matter if the media thinks they are an item, they won't know they had slept together. In all reality, they were together. After finding out they had wanted nothing but each other, it made him feel happiness inside his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled Relena from her spot.

"Let's go then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the world, they looked like any other normal couple. Although they knew she was the Vice Foreign Minister, but they could not help but wonder who the handsome man she was holding hands with was. Heero had won Relena a teddy bear at one of the booths and spent a lot of their time on rides, but in reality those side games were kind of a cheat since Heero was the perfect soldier. Heero knew that the Legion was watching them, and probably had spies everywhere, but he felt a little relaxed after Relena had let him bring his gun with him before they had left.

He also knew that Allayna was watching them from a distance; he had spotted her after they came off a ride. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tube top, like a young woman her age would more often wear. However, he and Relena did look out of place with their somewhat casual attire, but what can one say. He and Relena didn't seem to mind the look; they looked like a couple wearing similar outfits.

Heero then caught sight not only of Allayna but Trowa as well. He was wearing his normal blue jeans and blue turtleneck. He wondered what they both could be up to, but knowing Trowa he was making sure they were not in danger. Being out in public was not the best thing for Relena, but she didn't really care. However he than spotted Duo with Hilde watching from another area, but it was hard to tell if they were there to watch them or having fun with each other. Duo and Hilde often went on dates together, so it was hard to tell if they were there to be on duty or having fun with each other.

"Heero, is something the matter?" Relena asked, noticing he was scanning the area.

"Allayna and Trowa are here." Heero informed her in a whispered tone; he decided not to talk about Duo and Hilde.

"OH?" Relena arched an eyebrow but Heero then led her away from their gaze. "What are they doing here?"

"Probably keeping an eye on us and possible Legion members that might attack," Heero told her as they walked around the park.

"So are they babysitting?" Relena asked with an irritated tone.

"How would I know, I'm just your personal bodyguard." Heero told her in a teasing tone.

"Yes, you are very personal, aren't you?" Relena smirked as she pulled him to the exit of the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Une sent you too?" Allayna asked as she met up with Trowa.

"Yes, she wanted to make sure those two stay out of trouble," Trowa informed the girl, as she laughed light heartedly.

"I don't think they'll have much of a problem, unless you count what they were doing in her bedroom," Allayna looked up at Trowa and he smiled down at the girl.

"They actually," Trowa didn't have to finish his sentence as Allayna nodded her head and both let out laugh. "I never thought he would actually have to guts to tell her."

"Well, he did more than tell her," Allayna informed as the two of them kept their distance behind the blooming couple. "Duo and Hilde, are they planning to get married?"

"I'm not sure, they had spoke about it once or twice, but with the threat of Legion," Trowa paused for a moment. "They'll probably wait, but they both want to finally get their relationship official before they have children."

Allayna smiled, "Sally and Wufei are awfully close. I'm surprised he hasn't got down on one knee and proposed to the girl."

"Wufei is a very different case; he has his ideas of honor and justice." Trowa informed the laughing brunette.

"How much you want to bet Quatre and Dorothy will probably get hitched before Wufei and Sally?" Allayna gave Trowa a mischievous look.

"Planning to be matchmaker are we?" Trowa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe, what's the wager?" Allayna asked.

"Let's keep it simple, ten credits." Trowa held out his hand and Lynn took it and both shook on it.

"You work your magic on Wufei, and I'll work mine on Quatre." Allayna told him as they noticed the couple they were meant to keep on an eye on ride off in Relena's limo. She knew they were probably heading back to Relena's mansion and smiled. She was happy for the two that they finally found something with each other. She then took Trowa's hand and led him to the rides to have some fun of their own.

Trowa just took her lead and played a few of the games to get the girl a stuffed puppy for her. Allayna just smiled as he handed her the stuffed animal. Trowa then caught sight of the Ferris Wheel and led Allayna to the line. They waited for a small amount of time, wondering when it would be their turn. Trowa had placed an arm around Allayna's shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes the two were in one of the booths of the Ferris Wheel and sat comfortably with each other. Allayna enjoyed the sky view when they were on top waiting for other people getting on the other booths before they went in a few circles. Allayna acted like a little girl in a toy store looking at everything that was new, Trowa actually felt him have a warm smile watching the girl that had walked into his life not too long ago. She was much different kind of pace from Catherine, the woman he thought of as a sister…well according to the information provided by Allayna. She was actually his biological sister and well, it was different. Catherine was like a motherly type person and Allayna…she was different.

After their ride on the Ferris Wheel, the two made their way over to Trowa's motorcycle and Allayna just smiled as she noticed the sun was setting. After Heero and Relena left, the two had spent the rest of their time at the park. Trowa got onto his motorcycle and Allayna kissed him on the cheek to have Trowa look at her confused.

"Thank you for the day in the amusement park," Allayna said simply as she began to walk to her car that was not too far away. Trowa just touched his cheek at where she placed a kiss and smiled. He placed his helmet on and drove off to the apartment complex that all prevents lived in, or at least the single ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Preventers sat in the meeting room and were being debriefed about Legion and more information they had retrieved over the past four months. Relena was safe for the moment, and her relationship with Heero was kept pretty much silent but the Gundam pilots all knew about it. Allayna sat in the shadows as Heero gave his briefing information about Legion. Relena was not too far with a few of the other Gundam pilots acting as her bodyguard in another part of the building several agents that were assigned to the Legion investigation and take down.

Allayna looked one last time at her brother and walked out of the room. She and Heero had become closer and they were truly becoming family. She had also noticed with the help of Relena, he had loosened up quite a bit. She didn't know if it was from getting laid or because he was in an actual wonderful relationship with someone. Allayna noticed Trowa leaning against the wall outside the door and she smiled.

Her and Trowa's bet was still going on and both were trying to convince their little projects to believe in their feelings, not necessarily get married but getting closer to the alter would be nice like in an engagement. However, one can only do so much but both were determined………but the longer the bet was going on the more the stakes got higher. They had raised the bet to fifty credits, but it seemed that today it would get higher.

"So how is your progress?" Allayna asked casually as she leaned on the wall next to him.

"Probably the same as yours," Trowa told her as he kept his focus on the floor before, "Why don't we raise the stakes?"

"Oh?" Allayna raised an eyebrow as she looked at the tall gundam pilots. "What are we raising it to?"

"Dinner, paid by the loser and whatever the winner wants afterwards," Trowa stated as he looked at the woman who had recently became a Preventer and wearing the uniform. He had to admit it looked well on her, she even chose to wear the pants much like Sally had chosen to do so and as did Noin. But she had given birth to her son recently. So she was currently on maternity leave…but she donned the slacks unlike Une.

"Sounds, inviting………" Allayna said as stood from the wall, "You got yourself a deal."

"How should we seal it?" Trowa asked as he stood up from his leaning position and towered over the woman.

Allayna smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Trowa was at first surprised but before he could react Allayna pulled away with a smile on her lips. Allayna then walked down the hallway when Quatre turned the corner and saw the stunned pilot.

"Trowa, is something the matter?" Quatre asked as he walked over to his friend.

"No, nothing just thinking was all." Trowa said as he watched the retreating form of Allayna slowly disappearing down the hallway. She took one more look over her shoulder and than winked at him as she faded away from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What will Trowa ask for? What would Allayna ask for? We'll just have to wait and see what will happen…and what will become of Heero and Relena with a the threat looming over her?


	9. Chapter Eight

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

Note: Hilde finds a way to shut Duo up, keke Also we see a sweet tender moment between Quatre and Dorothy, and kind of a humorous bit with Wufei and Sally. The bet slowly draws to an end but Legion is close by………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight --**

"I'm telling you something is going on between those two beyond what they are telling us," Duo stated as he ate his dinner with his girlfriend Hilde. Hilde just looked at him; they usually had discussions about Heero and Relena's relationship quite often during the past four months. Heero had gone to greater measures to protect the Vice Foreign Minister and has been caught with her in her bathroom, and not sharing a sink to brush their teeth.

"Duo, so what if they are actually having sex?" Hilde stated as she took a bite out of her food. "There could be more reason to why Heero is lighting up, and besides it's none of our business………"

"Oh really," Duo pointed his fork at Hilde, "Then why do you think there is something going on between Allayna and Trowa?"

Hilde blushed, it was true the two of them being actually the first couple to actually happen. Well, if you count married then Milliardo and Noin got first prize, but what surprised all is when Treize came back, apparently not being dead and all, took Lady Une off somewhere and eloped with the full blessing of Mariemeia. The three were all now a Khushrenada family and all three were living happily and Une was less of a bitch dictator at the Preventers HQ unless it was called for.

"Ok, ok fine!" Hilde threw her hands up in defeat and continued to eat her dinner. She smiled over at Duo knowing there was a way to get his mind off of the whole Heero and Relena ordeal. She quickly made her way to the stereo and turned on some music, to be more precise seductive music. Duo turned around to see Hilde slowly moving to the music and dropped his fork. It had been a while since he got to see Hilde dance.

"Uh………babe?" Duo gulped as she slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head as she moved her hips to the beat. She then tossed the shirt over to Duo and landed on his shoulder. Duo slowly felt himself growing stiff at the sight before him. She then started to work on her jeans; one of Duo's favorite things on Hilde was either black lacey lingerie or nothing at all. She was wearing actually a see-through black bra and she slid her jeans off to reveal a matching black see-through undies.

Duo was not going to get the dinner of food, but of pleasure if Hilde keeps what she is doing. Duo slowly stood from his seat but was pushed back down by Hilde. She straddled his hips and being to bump and grind herself in his lap to the music beat. He didn't know when she had gotten her jeans completely off but he had to admit he did like their position they were in.

Hilde began to kiss along Duo's neck and Duo basically had the limit, he was hard and desiring the woman in his arms. Without another word and not bothering to turn off the stereo, Duo picked Hilde up in his arms and rushed off to their bedroom. He closed the door and not much need to be said what happened between the two. Duo quickly forgot their little conversation about Heero and Trowa, his main focus was the raven beauty that he was going to ravish till the morning come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre sat in his Winner Corporation office filing out paper work, he had the day off from working at the Preventers office but work didn't seem to end for the blonde Arabian. Quatre leaned back in his office chair to feel hands on his shoulders slowly massaging the kinks out of his stressed body. He knew who the hands belonged to and was quite grateful that she was almost always there supporting him. She had also partnered up with him so he didn't have to feel the full stress of his company or working with the Preventers.

"You know if you keep this up, I might have to hire you as my personal assistant," Quatre opened his eyes to meet Dorothy's who was smiling down at him. She then turned the seat around so Quatre was facing her and she sat down in his lap. Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist, it was something that they did often and the world had no idea.

"Well would that mean I would have to be with you all the time," Dorothy replied as Quatre chuckled as he patted her leg as his other arm supported her weight on him. Dorothy leaned her head on Quatre's shoulder and he just enjoyed the moment, they two had grown extremely close during the peaceful times. But with the threat of Legion, it had brought them closer over the months, plus with a little push from certain gundam pilots, mock cough Allayna and Trowa along with Duo, etc, etc, etc.

"Yes, but now with Legion………I can't be with you as often," Quatre sighed; he had gone off on more missions with his gundam than he thought he would ever have to again. He had to admit it was quite adventurous and he had missed it but at the same time, it just meant he would have to be almost completely worn out from fighting again.

"Don't worry Quatre, things will work out for the better," Dorothy reassured the blonde man and was quite content in staying where she was sitting. She enjoyed the warmth of his body being so closed to hers. It was a comfort to know he was there for her, it seemed almost like he was meant for her.

"It's getting late," Quatre stated as he looked up to the clock. He didn't realize he had stuffed himself in his office for so long well basically all day doing work. Dorothy snuggled closer into him and he just ran his fingers through her hair. He missed the longer hair but the short look wasn't bad either, actually she had it layered to help accent her face…and what a beautiful face she had in his opinion.

"That's why I came up here, you were stuck in here basically all day," Dorothy whispered into his ear and Quatre smiled, she was always considerate of his well being. She actually had moved into his mansion not too long ago, but the press didn't need to know that. Quatre then began to remember a certain pilot's twin had been telling him to talk to Dorothy about his feelings. Quatre sighed, ** How can I say something when I don't even know my own heart? **

Quatre sighed again and lifted Dorothy into his arms and ignored her protests of her being able to walk on her own. He just chuckled and carried the blonde woman to her room. They said their goodnights and Quatre went off to his room, which was not too far from Dorothy's. He had many things on his mind but a lot could not be said, or at least not yet. He would tell her soon before things went out of hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't you done yet Sally?" Wufei asked as he looked over to his partner's desk as Sally Po was typing away on a scouting report. The two had come back from a scout mission; they had been spying on Legion at one of their bases they had found. It was a long report to write considering they had been there for about a month watching them. Wufei had finished his report but then again he didn't like to write as much detail as Sally apparently liked to do.

"Just give me a few more minutes, but if you are tired you can go ahead and go," Sally told him as her gaze was fixed to the computer screen before her. Wufei sighed; he knew that she was a hard headed stubborn woman that would not listen to a man or anyone if her life depended on it. She liked doing things her way but his time with the woman who was about four years his senior had learned to at least compromise with him on missions. They had grown close over the years and he held great admiration and respect for the woman.

She was a busy woman though; she was a field agent and part time Preventer doctor. Wufei had no idea how the woman handled so much pressure and amounts of paper work she had to file almost everyday for both departments she worked in. She was basically becoming a super woman but even a super woman has her limitations of what she can do. She needed to take a break from both fields of work.

"Sally, just finish the report in the morning," Wufei stated firmly as he hit the save button on her computer and shut the computer down. Sally turned to Wufei with an angered expression on her face that he had become accustomed in seeing when he do similar stunts like the one he just pulled.

"WUFEI CHANG!" Sally barked as Wufei put a playful smirk that was only meant for her, and her alone on his face. He pulled the disk out from the drive and quickly locked it up in his desk. Sally was now fuming at the younger man, though she did have feelings for him, he was still infuriating at times and knew how to get under her skin.

"Yes?" Wufei stated flatly as Sally was about ready to pounce on him. Wufei smirked knowing that this was going to be interesting. Wufei knew she wanted his head on a platter nothing more, but he had the key to his desk and she was the type of woman that would go after the key even when it's in his pocket. He ran out of the door and Sally began her quick pursuit of her partner.

People in the wing just smiled, they all had conversed about the actions of the gundam pilot and the doctor acting like an old married couple. They saw this often when they were working late at night, and it was always entertaining to watch the two run around the wing………Wufei keeping something from Sally and Sally quickly on his tail to get back whatever he stole from her.

Lady Une walked out of the elevator to see Wufei run past her and then Sally shortly after that. She laughed as Treize gave his wife a strange look. He gave the pair a strange look as they ran off into another hallway on that floor.

"What was all that about?" Treize asked in a confused voice.

"That is a normal event when those two work late," Une told him with a gleam in her eyes as she led her husband down the hallway that would lead them to her office. Treize just shrugged as his wife pulled him along. He was still confused on what would set the two off to have them run around while Wufei wore a smirk and Sally a dark expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero contently laid on Relena's bed and with her in his arms as they watched the news on television. Heero still dressed in his Preventers uniform and Relena in her part of her suit from earlier meetings. Her hair was loosely up in a ponytail as she rested her head on Heero's chest. She was more interested in having the man she was cuddle up with then the events of the day. Heero who saw her disinterest began to flip through the channels. Relena then saw a TV drama and told Heero to stop.

Heero sighed it was one of those soap opera kind of shows, and he tolerated them for Relena's sake. He however would fall asleep and would wake to the sound of the water running in the shower. He would shortly follow in and have a fun time in the shower with the woman in his arms. It was something that occurred often and neither complained.

Heero groaned as he saw the couple on TV making out, he rather be kissing Relena than watching someone else kiss. Then he had an idea pop into his head and pulled Relena up. She looked up at him as he pulled her head down and pressed her lips against his. Relena then quickly forgot about what was going on the TV screen and kissed Heero back. She let her hands get caught up in his hair as Heero gently fisted her hair after releasing it from its hold in the ponytail and the other rested at the small of her back.

The two were being watched and if they knew they didn't care. Allayna smiled, she was happy for her brother and made her way knowing what would come next for the couple. She made her way off the grounds and to her car. She sighed; she longed for a relationship herself but knew right now wasn't the time for one. She was going to go against Legion; she was with holding a large amount of information she had found. She had found their head base and knew it had to be taken down along with its leaders.

She knew if she told the Preventers they would be at risk and was that something she was willing to risk? No, she didn't want others to be involved and didn't want to risk their lives. Better that one life be lost than a whole Preventers team. She was planning to go on her own and leaving the keys to the gundams to her brother. She knew he would take care of them and hopefully not blow them up either. The Preventers would need to eventually train new pilots when Heero and the others get too old to pilot them.

Allayna leaned on the side of her car, it was a difficult decision, she didn't want to leave her only family behind but he had not known of her existence a lot longer than knowing she was alive. She had to decide soon before they made an attack on the woman that was a key political figure and the woman who was loved and cherished by her twin brother.

Allayna felt a hand wrap around her arm and she turned to look up to meet dark emerald green eyes. Allayna gasped in surprise as she was pulled into a warm embrace, she was stiff at first and the wrapped her arms around the man's waist. Trowa knew that Allayna had found more information for he had kept a close eye on the stubborn woman. He had an idea of what was going on through her head, but he didn't know what her plan was going to be. Instead he would try to get her conjure up a different plan.

He felt her shoulders began to shake and knew she was crying, it would be the first time she had shed tears in front o fhim. She was obviously having a difficult time on whatever she was considering. Trowa over the months he had gotten to know Allayna, had felt his heart began to open up and felt himself feeling love for the first time in years. Most of his life had not been filled with love and happiness he had met Catherine and felt a sisterly love from her, but Allayna………he wanted nothing more than to protect her from all harm. He was attracted to her………

He was also grateful, he had found out the origin of his birth and Catherine was indeed his blood related sister. He had told Catherine and she was thrilled to know her younger brother was alive and well. That was all thanks to the woman in his arms that was burdened with some heavy chore that was becoming harder to bare.

"Shh………it's going to be alright," Trowa whispered into the Allayna's ear.

Allayna just held onto Trowa as if her life depended on it. There were brief moments that she would feel frustrated and it seemed that Trowa always showed up at the right time to comfort her. She knew he had been watching her from a distance but she did not know the extent of the information he knew. She only hoped he didn't know as much as she did or it would mean trouble for him.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Trowa offered as he lifted the weeping woman into his arms and carried her over to the passenger side of the car. He placed her there as she buckled her safety belt and Trowa went to the passenger side. Allayna handed him her keys as he started the car. He looked over at the still crying woman but it had settled down to a few tears just falling down her face. He drove off, but he would not take her to her place but to his, considering it was closer………however there was someone watching the two of them from a distance and that person was not an ally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there are things going on, how interesting. So what's going to happen next?


	10. Chapter Nine

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Nine --**

The room was filled with the sense of sex, hot and quite passionate sex. Two figures lay still on the bed; the two had not expected that their little scene would change into something so intimate. The young man had collapsed on top of the woman he was now apparently courting but it seemed they skipped that part and went straight to the physical aspect of a relationship. He just planted soft kisses on her rosy red lips as she ran her fingernails across his back. He sucked on the side of her neck as she moaned at the pleasure of his lips on her skin.

He had to admit tasting sweat and her sweet skin, made him aroused………and if things kept on going the way they were it was going to be a long night for the both of them. He was still inside of her love tunnel as his member began to stiffen at their growing intimate contact with one another. It appeared that they were both ready for another round of passion.

"Do you think your body can handle another go?" His husky voice rasped into the woman's ear as he slowly began to pump in and out of her. She made no protests to stop his actions only moved her hips to the rhythm of his.

"Ple………please, don't stop," the woman gasped as he slowly slid in and out as he fondled her breasts with his strong hands. He pulled the woman up with him, so he was sitting against the wall and having her straddle him with his member throbbing inside of her. She began to whimper at the slowing contact as she ached for him to continue.

"Ride me," he demanded in her ear and she followed his order. Even though in reality, she was his superior officer but due to their work environment they were equal out on the field. She didn't know how it led to be where they were entwined with each other that they couldn't seem to get enough. It had all started out as a game at the Preventers HQ, if he taking the disk with her work files to be done and him shouting at her for a break. The break apparently led to his apartment and his bed.

"SALLY!" Wufei shouted as he exploded into her. It had been apparently their fifth run about that night. His hunger for the blonde woman, who was older than him, he had no problem taking to his bed. Sally had shouted his name at the moment her body exploded with great pleasure hit. She fell onto him as he wrapped his arms around the woman as both breathing heavily due to the contact. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he ran his hands along her slender body.

"You know, we did this slightly out of the order I hoped to follow," Wufei chuckled, and it was deep and rich as a man who was satisfied more than just the physical manner.

"What order would that be Wufei?" Sally asked as her breath played on his sweaty skin.

"Marry me, Sally………"

Sally moved so she could look into the younger man's eyes. She saw nothing be sincerity and love in his eyes, they both shined brightly and Sally kissed him. He returned the kiss more than happily, and was hoping that meant her answer was yes. "So what's your answer?"

"Yes," Sally replied with a smiled as they were locked into a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir," A soldier saluted Aiden Lowe as he stood at the window looking out into space. He saw the soldier's reflection in the mirror. He motioned him with his hand that he could stand at his normal stance. "We have spotted your daughter sir."

"Excellent, what of the gundams," Aiden asked with an evil smirk on his lips.

"Sir, we have yet to figure out their base………but they show up to every location we attack."

"Why haven't we been able to stop their attack?" Aiden asked as he turned to face the young soldier with the intent to kill if he did not answer quickly.

"I believe someone has hacked into our systems, we presume it is your daughter, sir." Aiden quickly turned to face the younger soldier who stiffened in fear. He knew his mission was to capture the girl as well as the third remaining key politician and so far they were having a difficult time with both. He knew his life depended on this last piece of information, "Sir, your son is also the Vice Foreign Minister's personal bodyguard………according to our information he may be romantically involved with the Minister."

"I have no concern for my son, however knowing Allayna she has met up with her twin brother………"

"Sir, they are appearing to have a very close bond, sir."

Aiden had a huge grin on his face it was all too perfect. He had filed many reports into the system hoping his daughter would hack into their systems. The politicians were just a small decoy for their plans, but in reality he wanted his daughter………the Legion group for taking over the world and ruling the colonies was their own bidding. If he could get the Vice Foreign Minister that would be mean he could ransom her for his daughter. Things were going to well, unless there was someone else he could also bring in his daughter in with.

"Does my daughter have a romantic interest?" Aiden asked as he turned his attention back to the view beyond the glass in his office.

"Yes sir, she has an apparent interest in the former gundam pilot, Trowa Barton."

"I want efforts to capture the Vice Foreign Minister and Trowa Barton. We'll ransom them for the cost of my daughter, and that the gundams do not attack us unless they want to see the politicians and their comrade dead." Aiden ordered and the soldier saluted to leave the room. Aiden's evil smirk appeared on his lips, his son was too far gone from him to bring into his marvelous plan considering at one point his son had been stripped of emotions, but his daughter would be easier to manipulate if things were to go to plan. He would have to make sure they could keep a closer eye on her and the actions that they could see out in the open.

"Soon, everything will be in order and the world will have a new leader."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One lone figure sat in the Preventers lounge lost in his thoughts. It had been four months since the arrival of Allayna and her identity of being Heero's twin sister revealed. Heero made his private announcement to the gundam pilots about the status of his relationship with Relena.

Trowa adjusted his Preventers tie; it appeared he had tied it a little tighter than usual this morning. However, he had noticed that he would soon have to make arrangements for his bet with Allayna. It seemed that his side was going to end up together first, but Allayna's side was doing quite well. But the answer to the bet was going to be a shocking one as he saw Quatre walk into the lounge with a smile on his face, but then again he always walks in with a smile on his face even when something is bothering him.

"Good morning, Trowa." Quatre greeted his friend warmly.

"Did you get everything at your corporation completed?" Trowa asked as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Yes," Quatre sighed deeply. "If it wasn't for Dorothy's help, I'd probably be going insane with the amount of paper work and files to look over everyday."

"I see, so you two have become close then?" Trowa asked as he took another sip out of his coffee.

"Yes, but sometimes I wonder if I can ever tell her how I feel," Quatre's heart tightened in his chest as Trowa gave him a curious look. "Last night, I realized I love her………but with the threat of Legion, I could die and I could not bear to be another person on the list for her heart to be in pain."

"Quatre, you are too noble for your own good," Duo stated as he walked into the lounge as Trowa and Quatre looked over at the long hair pilot. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a drink and leaned on the appliance. "If you love her, tell her. I mean, I know I could lose my life if Legion gets a little crazy but knowing that I have great memories with Hilde………well it kind of makes it worth it."

Quatre nodded agreeing to what the pilot had to say. He stared at his morning coffee as Sally waltzed into the room and looked at one grim pilot, a smart mouth pilot just drinking away, and a silent one sipping his coffee now and then. She just shrugged as poured a cup of coffee herself till Duo saw a certain object on her figure that nearly made him spit out his drink.

"YOU GOT MARRIED?" Duo exclaimed as his bottle dropped to the floor as Sally turned to face three pilots with stunned faces. Sally smiled warmly and showed off her golden wedding band to the three younger men. "I thought you were going to hitch with the Wu-man………I guess I was wrong!"

"Maxwell, are you giving my WIFE a hard time?" Wufei was leaning against the doorframe as the pilots then turned their attention to the Chinese pilot who was wearing a smirk on his lips. Duo made his way over to him as Wufei held up his left hand to show him the matching wedding band on his ring finger. Duo was about nearly to faint from shock as Quatre just said his congratulations to his fellow gundam pilot.

"You……….mister stick in the mud, actually got married?" Duo asked in pure shock as Wufei made his way over to Sally and held her in his arms. Sally made a remark about them being in uniform, but Wufei just held her closer to him. Duo looked like he was about to fall over, and Wufei was enjoying it. He was enjoying seeing the loudmouth pilot getting slapped around in shock.

"When did you get married?" Trowa asked still in his seat, and back to his calm nature.

"Last night, we got one of those quick marriages………it was official at 0800," Sally replied as she put her cup aside and cuddled into Wufei's embrace. All three pilots could not believe that the man that they have come to know to stick by the rulebook actually went out and eloped.

"So what happened to having honor and all the crap?" Duo asked with a finger pointed out straight at Wufei.

"I did the honorable thing, we slept together………so I married her, but it did help that I was in love with the woman in my arms." Wufei replied as he led Sally out of the lounge leaving a gaping Duo staring at their backs. "You know Maxwell, you're getting slow. I'd figure you and Hilde would be married before me, I guess I was wrong."

Duo then had an anger expression and Trowa held him back as Wufei exited the room with Sally. Quatre just chuckled as he helped Trowa contain the fuming pilot who was shouting a string of curses at the Chinese pilot and his wife. They had failed to notice that Sally's badge had changed as well. Written on her badge was SALLY PO CHANG. They also figured that their office plaque was going to change, instead of Chang and Po, to just either Chang or Chang and Chang.

"Duo, calm down………you and Hilde are having a bigger wedding ceremony, aren't you not?" Quatre asked.

"Well not for a while, at least until we reached the age of twenty. So…well yeah, so?" Duo asked with a pout as he sat down on the couch. His arms were crossed and Trowa let out a small chuckle as Duo turned to give him a strange look. "I think Heero's sister has been good to you, you're actually loosening up these past few months."

"Well, did you and Hilde actually think about a possible wedding date?" Trowa asked as he just smirked over to his shorter friend.

"Yea, after the whole Legion junk is settled down, then we'll get hitched," Duo stated as Allayna walked into the room, wearing her Preventers outfit and gave the three men curious looks. Trowa smiled warmly at her, and she did the same towards him. Duo just let out a grunt and stared off at the wall.

"What's his problem?" Allayna asked.

"He's upset about Wufei," Quatre replied with a warm smile.

"I see, did they have another fist fight or something?" Allayna sat down on the couch across from Duo, it was along the wall Trowa was leaning on.

"Actually, no but I hope you are ready to pay for dinner tonight," Trowa stated as he closed his eyes as Allayna looked up at him with a start.

"Sally and Wufei are together?" Allayna asked in surprise.

"Yup, he even married her………"Duo coming out of his pout and more interested in what was going on between Allayna and Trowa. He uncrossed his arms as he leaned forward to see what was going on between to the two.

"I see, I guess I do owe you dinner," Allayna stood up from her position and began to walk out of the lounge when Trowa grabbed her wrist into his hand. Allayna whipped her head around to see Trowa looking at her with such an expression she had never seen till now. "I'll pick you up around seven, don't be late."

"Don't forget about the rest, I do have a request later," Trowa stated and Allayna just nodded as Duo was watching them with great interest. Trowa pulled Allayna closer to him as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes and him leaning down to look into hers. Allayna brought up her and caressed his chin with her free hand; she placed a light kiss at the corner of his mouth and walked out of the room.

"Ok, what was that about?" Duo asked apparently pushing the whole Sally/Wufei event out of his mind. He stood up and looked at the taller pilot with a curious look but not only him but Quatre as well.

"We had a bet," Trowa shrugged and picked up his coffee mug as he began to live the room. Before the two pilots could ask what kind of bet, he was already out walking to his office. Quatre and Duo looked at each other and both ran after the taller pilot. Trowa rarely made bets when there was something going on around the HQ and here he just admitted he made a bet with Allayna. The two pilots found Trowa sitting at his desk looking over his papers that were sent in that morning.

"WHAT BET?" Quatre and Duo asked as Trowa just looked up to see that the two had followed him to his office. Trowa smirked, and just went to his work that was piled on his desk. The two continued to bother him with questions about the dinner, and what request he had. They still could not get an answer out of the usually silent pilot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa walked around his apartment only half dressed. He was wearing a white dress shirt, navy blue slacks that was part of his suit, black belt and his black dress shoes. He was waiting for his date to arrive, they had discussed their dinner plans after Duo and Quatre decided to leave him alone. Trowa picked up his suit blazer and placed it on a chair and hung it nicely to only begin his search for his tie. Trowa was about to walk into his room when he heard the door bell to his apartment. Trowa then turned and made his way over to the door. He opened the door and saw a vision before him.

Allayna had her hair up in curls as few fell by her face to give her a softer look. She wore light makeup but her eyeliner brought out the color of her eyes. She wore a diamond choker around her neck, as her shoulder and arms were bare. The dress clung to her breasts; the dress was a navy blue as it fell down her figure. She wore a matching diamond bracelet on her left wrist and held a small blue hand purse in her right. Trowa noticed she were diamond-dangling earrings, and motioned her to come in.

Allayna walked into the room that was softly lit and Trowa just took in her sight. She was beautiful when he had first saw her but she was in a dress that was able to let her fight and more ability to move. This time she was dressed elegantly, as if she was the princess going to a ball. She was more than words could describe, Allayna smiled warmly at him.

"Did I come too early?" Allayna asked as she noticed Trowa's incomplete ensemble. Trowa looked over at the clock to see it was ten till seven and shook his head. He went to his room and got his tie. He walked out of his room tying his tie and Allayna got his blazer. After he had finished tying his tie Allayna helped him with this blazer.

"Ready?' Trowa asked as he held out his arm to escort her down.

Allayna smiled, "I thought I was the host?"

"I still have to behave like a gentleman," Trowa responded with a wry smile.

She took his arm as he led her out of his apartment. They rode the elevator down, but only after the other Preventers got a glimpse of the couple making their way to the elevators. They all were in shock first to see Trowa with a girl and being social but also the woman on his arm. She was stunning, and all of them were asking and whispering among each other.

"How did Commander Barton land a girl like that?"

"She is a bomb shell?"

"I wonder if he's going to get lucky tonight?"

"I wonder if I can ever get to ride her."

"I wonder what she's like in bed?"

"I guess he's human after all!"

Trowa ignored the comments he heard as the two rode the elevators down. He was trying his best to keep his cool, he had to admit Duo was right. He was starting to show his emotions in ways like most typical men do. However, the comments made about Allayna were the ones that bothered him. He turned his gaze to Allayna and saw no out ward notion that she cared about the comments. The elevator dinged to let them know they were at the floor they desired.

Allayna hadn't brought her car, so they were going to use Trowa's. Trowa led her to his spot where his motorcycle and car were parked. He held the door open for Allayna to take her seat on the passenger side. He then made his way over to the driver's seat and drove off.

"Where I am going to?" Trowa asked as he began to drive out on the open road.

"To Sweet Paris," Allayna informed him with a smile.

"Isn't that place expensive?" Trowa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I only go to the best and I can afford it," Allayna replied as she gently leaned on Trowa's shoulder. Trowa smiled and wrapped his arm around the small-framed woman. Though to the world around them did not know of their few moments, Legion did. Their spies had multiplied just to watch the pair.

"They're growing awfully close………"

"Only makes the fact that if we capture him, we can get the girl to trade herself in!"

"True, but will it work?"

"One way to find out but let's see how far their relationship goes………"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa and Allayna ate their dinner with conversations of family, work, and of course Trowa's request. He would continue to dodge the subject over dinner and it only made Allayna more curious on what he was going to ask for. Trowa would chuckle at a few things, especially when the topic was of Duo. Trowa and Allayna were sharing desert, and Trowa leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on Allayna's lips. Allayna was in surprise, she wasn't expecting that from the evening. Sure they had become close and she had a liking for him but still………

"Trowa………."Allayna rasped out, as she was lost in his emerald depths.

"Stay with me," Trowa whispered softly.

"Is that your request?" Allayna asked with a smirk.

"Part of it," Trowa responded with a smirk of his own. Allayna nodded, as she paid for the bill and Trowa pulled her out of the restaurant. They quickly made his way to his car and sped off back to Trowa's apartment. Trowa after making his way back home, he pushed Allayna against the elevator wall's as they made their way up to his floor. He leaned over and whispered into her ears.

"Duo has been trying to get me to go to a strip club, and I figured I would have a personal show," Trowa whispered as Allayna took in a quick breath. She was surely not expecting this, maybe from Duo but not Trowa. She didn't know what to say, but a deal is a deal right? Or did she really want to give Trowa a personal show?

The doors open at the floor, and Trowa quickly pulls Allayna towards his room. He unlocked the door and brought the both of them into the room. Allayna turned towards Trowa with a questioning look wondering if he was adducted by aliens or something.

"What brought this on?" Allayna asked as she made her way over to where Trowa was sitting.

"Well the one reason was what I told you earlier, but the other was that you did promise to show me seduction by a woman," Trowa responded casually. Allayna finally had a light bulb go off in her head; she was going to give him a show he would never forget. She quickly made her way into Trowa's room and closed the door behind her. Trowa quickly looked over his shoulder to only wonder what she was up to.

"Turn some music on!" Allayna ordered from the other side of the door. Trowa just smiled and started messing with his stereo system. He just went through the different stations until he heard Allayna's command to stop at one channel. The music was definitely a song that had sultry lyrics with a strong seductive beat.

Trowa heard his door open to see Allayna dressed in his Preventers uniform; he dropped the remote control as she began to slowly move to the rhythm of the music as she slowly danced her way over to the stunned pilot. She motioned him for her to follow him to his bedroom, and he complied. Once he was in close enough distance she pulled on his tie and pulled him along to his room. She left the door open for the music to feel the room. She pushed Trowa down onto the bed as he sat there and watch Allayna turn in motion of the music.

He would be lying if he wasn't being affected as she slipped his jacket off and tossed it to the side. She began to swing her hips and brought her body lower as her hands were working on the buttons of his shirt on her without undoing the necktie. Trowa gulped as her lacy see through black bra was now open to sight and she was giving him seductive looks.

She slowly slid the shirt down and crawled over to Trowa and used his legs to prop herself up. She still moved her body to the rhythm of the music as she stood up. She slid the shirt completely off of her body and tossed the shirt aside with one arm as the other wrapped around Trowa's shoulders. She began to ride him as if she was riding a bull at the rodeo, and he was now being affected more than he thought he would have been. He had a bottle of emotions and sensations he had never felt before if she wanted to prove the power of seduction by a woman, she sure did it.

Allayna then began to undo the tie and let it hang loosely around her neck as she placed her hands over her breasts and moved them down her body to the belt buckle and slowly undid them. She continued to ride him and Trowa moved his hands to touch her soft cool skin that was becoming heated due to her dance movements. She swatted his hands away and he pulled the tie off of her as she slid the pants down her legs, showing off her shapely legs while keeping her heels on. She was only dresses in her strapless lacey black bra and lacy black undies along with her heels. She began to dance a little more exotic as she began to slowly strip Trowa of his clothing. He stood on his feet as she pushed his blazer off his shoulders as he kept his gaze locked with Allayna's.

Trowa felt desire rising in him and before Allayna could move to undo her bra, Trowa stopped her. He pulled her into his embrace and gave whispered commands into her ear. Allayna turned around so her back was to him and stepped out of her shoes. Allayna being at her natural height all of the sudden became nervous and noticed their situation. She told herself from the being she would not get involved with any one but with Trowa it was different.

Trowa placed his hands on her shoulders and slide them down her back and kissed her neck tenderly. Allayna was about to make a movement but Trowa whispered another command; it was for her to stay perfectly still. Allayna did as she was told as she felt her bra loosen; it meant that Trowa had undone her bra. Allayna gulps as it slid off her body and fell to the floor. Allayna stiffened as Trowa's hands engulfed her breasts and began to knead them. Allayna gasped at the feeling and finding the struggle to move.

Trowa still kissing her neck and kneading her breasts was creating noises from the woman in his arms. He felt her nipples stiffen and he was no longer the silent man, but thinking as a man who wants to bring pleasure to a woman. He kissed her right shoulder as his other hand slide down her stomach to the top of her lace underewear; he slid his fingers inside the material and cupped her private and intimate place.

He might not have been with another woman, but it doesn't mean he didn't know how to affect a woman and the logic of the horizontal limbo. Allayna shivered at the contact and the feelings stirring in her body and whimpered when he pulled his hands back. Allayna turned around to meet Trowa's intense gaze he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Allayna quickly undid his tie and began to remove him of his shirt. She wanted to feel his bare skin, no longer wanting a barrier between them. Once the shirt was unbutton and pulled out of his pants it was tossed aside. Trowa turned around still kissing the woman and pushed her down on his bed. The sensation of bare skin against bare skin was sending them to a new plain of heaven.

"I thought I told you not to move," Trowa whispered against her lips.

"Enough talking, I think you need to strip," Allayna panted as Trowa kissed her more fervently and rid himself of his pants and boxer shorts. His socks had met their fate on the floor much like his other articles of clothing both worn by Allayna and him. Their clothing stripped and on the floor as forgotten as their lips were against each other and tongues battling to fulfill their hunger of taste. If either of them wanted to stop, it would not come as he pushed her back against the bed as the two were now lost in the dance that lovers make when they give them selves fully to one another. She screamed his name several times that night, as he brought her to the edge and over it several times. She had also returned to favor of pleasure to him that night. However, they did not know of some one watching them and wearing a smirk of what is to come.

Though you could probably call them dirty for watching the whole scene between the pilots but they had a sick entertainment of watching. They knew that now both had a weakness, and it was each other. They knew now their leaders plan could unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I promise more Heero and Relena soon! I hope you enjoying so far and see you next chapter!


	11. Chapter Ten

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Ten**

The sun shined brightly down over the earth, the sky was a clear blue with a few clouds here and there. So far there was no trouble, but it rested in the air like a thick fog just waiting for the moment to lift and show its works that lay hidden. The Legion organization was that fog of trouble and waited for their right moment to attack.

Aiden Lowe stared at the picture of him and his wife. There in his wife's lap was their infant daughter, shortly after the picture was taken their daughter was taken from them. Those meddling scientists have already paid with their lives, but he was going to make sure he had his daughter back. She belonged to no one else but him; though they had found his son he had no concerns for him to him, he was already dead.

He knew his daughter was trained differently from the male pilots and was better equipped in knowledge of how to build and repair gundams, history of all the pilots and history of the earth and colonies. She had been trained to be an assassin much like her brother but also taught to have a heart. She was not normal, no she was far from it.

He placed the picture back into his breast pocket of his jacket and made his way out of his office. Today would be the day the world will loose their last ray of hope; Relena would be captured at all costs. They had found out from a source she would be at a conference later that day without her most personal body guard. Also Trowa Barton, apparently his daughter's interest will be kidnapped as well as extra leverage. The vice foreign minister and her lover would be the ransom for his daughter.

In all reality, the great evil would be his daughter; she would the force that will change everything. She would also be the starting notion for their world conquest. He chuckled, although returning Trowa Barton might not be necessary he could be used in order to manipulate his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a new day and Allayna however had woken up alone. She pulled the bed sheet up to cover herself and looked over to the pillow next to her. She saw a small white envelope lying there with a red rose; she picked it up and turned it over. On the other side had her name written on it, she smiled knowing whose handing writing it was.

She opened it and smiled:

_Good Morning………_

_I'm sorry I could greet you when you woke up but you were so peaceful I did not have the heart to. I hope that you have rested well. I had some work to do at the office that was left undone, but I'll be back shortly. I hope you don't get out of bed, anytime soon. You're absolutely beautiful._

_Till then,_

_Trowa_

Allayna's smile grew bigger, but she knew she had to at least take a shower before he came back home. She then got an idea, she reached for the phone that was next to his bed and dialed his office number. She heard the phone ring a couple times and then………

"Barton, here."

"Hi," was Allayna's simple reply, it had brought a smile to Trowa's lips the moment he had heard her voice.

"So you're finally awake?" Trowa's voiced was actually filled with amusement.

"Yes, thank you." Allayna paused for a moment, "Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"Actually, I'll probably be there in about half an hour, I've finished my paper work." Trowa responded over the line.

"I'll be waiting then," Allayna said softly but longing was evident in her voice. Allayna hung up the phone and got ready for her little plan and hoped things would turn out to plan. She wrapped the blanket around her body and prepared a bath, not for one but two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa hung up the phone and had a smile on his lips. He had a few more files to review and turn them into Lady Une and his day would be over. He would get to go home and be with Allayna, who apparently was waiting for him. He could also tell by her voice she might be up to something, but however whatever that changed between them was a good thing. He felt lighter and freer then ever before, however one certain gundam pilot happened to be walking by and saw the smile on the usually straight faced pilot.

"Yo, Trowa what's got you smiling?" Duo asked as he waltzed into his office and relaxed on the small couch there. Trowa lifted his eyebrow and not losing his smile in the process. Duo smirked, "Did something happen last night?"

"Allayna and I had a great time," Trowa responded as he went to review files over the computer.

Duo stood up from the couch and leaned on the desk, "Did you get laid?"

"My sex life is none of your concern, Maxwell." Trowa responded as Duo nearly fell to the floor by Trowa's next comment. "However, I have to admit I do have an understanding why you speak so much about it."

"Are you telling me you SLEPT up with HEERO'S SISTER!" Duo exclaimed and had several heads looking into Trowa's office. Trowa just sighed and placed his forehead in his hand, as Heero walked into the office and leaned on the doorframe. Thankfully Heero had ordered them away and Wufei along with Quatre joined Duo in Trowa's office.

"Duo, what's all the noise for?" Heero asked.

"Yes, Maxwell what is it that you would have to get the whole attention from this sector of the building?" Wufei asked the pilot that was looking at Trowa with a stunned face.

Duo turned around with a smug expression on his face, "Apparently the usually silent pilot over behind his desk had a date with the twin of our buddy pal, Heero Yuy."

"So?" Heero asked blankly.

"He apparently slept with your sister, Heero." Duo shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Is that true?" Heero asked.

Trowa looking up just typed away at his computer, not wanting to cause any more eruptions at the office that day. Heero would not let the question go unanswered as he made his way around Trowa's desk and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Trowa punched Heero in the face and Heero was about ready to fight back when Quatre and Wufei held each of the back.

"Calm down YUY!" Wufei shouted as he held back the Japanese pilot that was taken off Relena guard duty for the day.

"CHANG, do not tell me to back down!" Heero barked back as he tried to get out of the Chinese pilot's hold. "LET ME GO!"

"You have a lot of nerve," Trowa spoke as he struggled against Quatre's hold. The blonde pilot might come off gentle and sweet but his strength might tell you otherwise as he held the taller pilot in a tight grip.

"Me?" Heero responded in surprise, "You are the one that slept with my sister!"

"What if I did?" Trowa responded back. "You have no control over your sister's actions!"

Duo quickly ran back to Trowa's office to see Quatre and Wufei struggling to keep Trowa and Heero away from each other. However he wasn't the only one they attracted to that office, Milliardo, Treize, Lady Une, Sally, and Hilde to have curious looks on their faces as Trowa and Heero looked as if they were going to attack each other.

"What is going on here?" Lady Une ordered, but Heero nor Trowa backed down from their attack positions with Quatre and Wufei still holding on to the two of them. "If neither of you are going to answer, I might have to throw you two into the brig!"

"You know Heero, are you acting a lot like Milliardo when he found out you were knocking up his sister," Duo shrugged and raised his arms to place his hands behind his head.

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!" Milliardo, Heero, and Trowa shouted at the pilot. Duo jumped in shock, he expected that comment from just Milliardo but from Heero and Trowa was a little bit of a surprise.

"Where is Allayna?" Heero demanded as he got out of Wufei's hold and Duo quickly went to the aid of the Chinese pilot. The two held back the steaming brother.

Hilde sighed and went over to Trowa's phone, and dialed Allayna's cell phone. She listened to the phone ring a few times and hung up. She looked over to Trowa's desk where the directory for all the main Preventers teams sat and dialed Trowa's house number. She listened for a while till she heard a feminine voice over the line.

"Hello?" Hilde's face paled for a moment and then had the famous grin of hers. "Who is this?"

"Hilde is that you?" The voice asked in surprise.

"Yea, so Allayna care to explain why you are at Trowa's apartment and answering his phone?" Hilde stated when Heero all of the sudden became red in the face, well maybe not quite but apparently upset.

"She's at his apartment?" Duo asked in surprise, he had figured the girl would have left to done something. Duo felt the twin pilot tense, knowing that his sister was at Trowa's place.

Hilde had an evil smirk, "So how was Trowa in bed?"

Trowa was about ready to kill Hilde when she saw her change the phone to speaker phone, "HILDE! I hardly think that the question to ask………considering he has been the only one."

"BARTON!" Heero growled as he was about ready to strike the pilot but still was held back.

"Heero?" Allayna's voice nearly shouted on the line.

"Allayna, hang up the phone, you're on speaker." Trowa ordered and they all heard the phone click. Hilde pressed the end button; she had a smile on her face.

"Does that answer you question Heero?" Hilde asked, "I heard you ask Trowa all the way down the hall to my end of the corridor."

The office window busted inward as glass shards were flying all over the room. Trieze quickly took his wife out of the room, Milliardo rushed out as well while pulling the young Hilde out of the room. Leaving the gundam pilots in the room alone as people came rushing.

Masked men came into the room and began fighting the pilots and began shooting without warning. The others fought back dodging as many bullets as they could. Trowa pulled out his gun and shot one only to be shot in the shoulder and had a tranquilizer stuck into his neck. Trowa shortly afterwards was knocked out and carried away. The others tried to go after the group only to have a smoke bomb explode screening their exit.

"Ok, who's not dead?" Duo asked as he looked at the pilots. The fight was apparently short and quick, and grabbed on of their comrades and Duo picked up a note on Trowa's desk written for Allayna.

Heero grabbed it and opened the letter to read it, and he punched the wall behind him. "They have Relena, and they want to trade Relena and apparently now Trowa for Allayna."

"So does that mean they are going to use them, Relena and Trowa as ransom for Allayna?" Quatre asked as he read the short letter.

"Yes," Heero whispered.

"So this really means, there has been something going on between your sister and Trowa," Wufei stated as he leaned against the wall as the ones standing outside heard the comment.

"We'll call Allayna and make a plan, and hopefully Allayna will know something on why they want her," Lady Une ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH! Ok, here is the chapter………Trowa is taken and so was Relena, what are they going to do? Just have to wait and see See yea next time.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eleven**

The top Preventers agents along with the Gundam pilots and the officials of the HQ waited for the arrival of Allayna. The news was delivered by Heero but it was apparently not taken well, Allayna wasn't told everything just told that something happened at the HQ and she was needed right away. Allayna walked into the office dressed in Preventers uniform.

Lady Une taking her seat at the head of the meeting table with her husband standing behind her. Allayna kept a calm face and atmosphere around her as she took a seat next to her brother. She waited for what they might tell her. Noin had returned to part time status but not in the room especially after just giving birth and trying to get use to being a mother, but was still labeled part-time but Milliardo was there for the both of them.

"Allayna, now that you arrived we have a small piece of video to show you," Une started and pressed a button on the table next to her. Allayna gasped, it was the scene of Trowa's capture and Allayna almost went to tears when she saw the patches on the kidnappers back. It was Legion. **HOW DARE THEY!**

"Allayna, we do not wish to pry but we must know what the level of your relationship is with Trowa?" Une asked calmly as Allayna's eyes turned to anger.

"My relationship with him is none of your concern; I might wear the uniform but remember I am not one of your soldiers to order around!" Allayna pointed her finger at the older woman. "What does Legion want in the return of Trowa?"

"It's not just Trowa, they have Relena as well," Heero spoke up from his seat as Allayna looked at her twin brother with anger filled eyes. "Legion had a spy in HQ and changed the orders for the day and captured Relena."

"What is the price they are asking?" Allayna asked with venom on her tongue not wanting to wait for an answer.

"You," Une answered as Allayna's anger did not fall from her face. "They want you and if you don't turn yourself in they are going to kill Trowa and Relena."

"Did they give any other information besides that?" Allayna sat back down in her seat when a beeping noise filled the room. Une pressed the button and there was an image of Aiden Lowe on the screen. He was smiling as if he had won, but the heroes were not going to give up without a fight.

"Hello Preventers, and my dear sweet Allayna or do you refer to yourself as Sara Lynn Yuy. I have come to ask if you have considered my offer?" Aiden smirked as Allayna threw her chair to the ground in fury and marched up to the screen. "My, my, temper, temper, I didn't think Doctor J taught you to be so rowdy, but then again my men said you were pretty feisty with your lover."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Allayna shouted as Heero came up to restrain his twin sister.

"I see he is your weak point. I thought I show you his condition since we took him in, but that's only been about a half a day." Aiden moved to the side as one soldier shoved a beaten and bruised Trowa to the ground. Allayna gasped in shock, he was bleeding from a few cuts on his face and apparently else where on his body. They had removed his shirt and jacket from him.

"So my dear daughter, for one little politician and your sex partner will you come to us?" Aiden smirked evilly as Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero were upset at the fact their friend was beaten so badly and it wasn't even a fair trade. What were they really after, they could ask for the gundams yet they were only asking for her, they had to be something about Allayna they didn't know about.

"You are **NOT** my father," Allayna spitted out. "For the sake of my friends and for Trowa, I'll do as you ask of me."

"Such a temper Allayna, but I see your brother is alive and well…………however he's no use to us. You'll meet us at the hill that oversees the city by your precious headquarters, and the trade will be made." Aiden paused for a moment, "I'll let you have one last moment with your lover at dawn. I'm not as cruel as you think I am."

With the final statement said Allayna fell to her knees as she pounded the ground with her fists as Heero let go of his grip on her. She was upset that it had to come down to this. She knew why her father was after her, but the others didn't know. Heero motioned for everyone to leave; he didn't want to speak to her with the others present.

Once the others had left the room Heero hugged his sister and she found comfort in it. Heero tried to calm her down but apparently she needed to cry her frustration out of her system. Once she settled down Heero was the first to speak. "You don't have to trade yourself in; we can always do a rescue mission."

"No, you don't understand they want me. They probably got all the answers they need from the first two politicians before they killed them, they just wanted Relena and Trowa as the extra bait to get me to go to them," Allayna said through her tears.

"Why didn't they ask for the gundams?" Heero asked.

"I promised I would not tell you this, but it seems the time has come that I have to," Allayna wiped a few tears from her face. "You see; when I first started this mission my orders were to save Trieze, return the gundams to you guys, and not to fall in love no matter the cost. Now I see why they stressed the last one."

"You can't control your heart Allayna; I found that out the hard way." Heero said softly but Allayna stood up.

"When they were training you I got to see you once without knowing at first who you were, I got to see you again before they sent you off to Earth. They told me then you were my twin brother and not some accident we looked a like. Then after he sent you off he told me that I had a computer chip planted inside my head, if I ever were to get inside a mobile suit with a stronger mind control type system then wing zero I would be basically a killing machine with no emotions. I would lose who I am to it," Allayna looked at her brother who is shocked to hear the news. "I would just be a mere machine, a weapon of destruction with no control over my body."

"But why?" Heero asked as he looked at his sister confused.

"Doctor J was under orders to put it inside my head, and so now he's dead and I can't have it removed. That's why Legion wants me, that's why they don't need the gundams because they have the mind control machine." Allayna turned away. "I have to go, at least one us can have love in our lives. I won't have that but………."

Allayna removed the locket around her neck and placed it in Heero's hand. She looked up at him one more time and turned to leave. Heero stared at the locket not believing not wanting to believe his sister was going to be taken from him. She stopped as she reached the door, "Heero if you guys can't stop me, then I want you to kill me. The locket is the key to get to the base and to the gundams."

Heero followed his sister but he couldn't. He was at a loss of what to do; his sister was willing to give up her life. He made a silent vow to himself that he would save his sister from Legion and their so called father. He might the reason the two of them exist but he was the reason they were being torn apart. He growled in frustration as tears slipped from his eyes. He might have Relena back, but Trowa would lose his heart and Heero his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn had come too quickly as the gundam pilots stood behind Allayna waiting for the trade. Legion walked up to the meeting point with Relena, she then quickly ran into Heero's arms. Heero embraced her, he looked at his sister's back he had tried to convince her, almost all night long that she didn't need to do this but she said she had to follow her heart.

Allayna could sense the emotions from Heero and Relena and took in a deep breath. She knew she was doing this for them and for Trowa. At the thought of Trowa, he was being dragged along and shoved onto the ground. Allayna quickly went to him, Trowa who could only see out of one eye, the other one was far too bruised to see the girl holding him. She gently caressed his face and he looked at her.

"Don't go……….."Trowa touched Allayna's cheek and she kissed his lips gently trying her hardest to not hurt him. There was so many cuts and scraps on him that made her heart break. Then one of the Legion men shouted for Allayna to hurry up, Quatre and Duo came to their side.

"I have to go," Allayna whispered to him gently.

"No, you can't I love you," Trowa said clutching to her arm.

"I know, and I wasn't supposed to fall for you. But you have to forget about me," Allayna said as Trowa shook his head.

"No, no, I can't……….you can't leave me," Trowa begged but Allayna slowly removed his grip from her arm. Quatre and Duo took this as their cue.

They lifted Trowa up but he was so dazed he wasn't sure what was going on. Allayna kissed his cheek and turned with tears falling down. She walked over to Legion and they grabbed her both of her arms as they led her away. Trowa thought dazed was calling for Allayna constantly but the others knew that if they were going to fight with Legion then they needed to get Trowa back into shape.

"Heero, why did they want your sister?" Relena asked as they all were riding in the Preventers jeeps. They were going back to HQ to make sure the politicians and Relena were truly alright and not fakes. Also, for Trowa to get properly treated for his injuries.

"They want an unstoppable fighting force." Heero told her as Relena looked at him confused but then remembered what she had heard while she was at the Legion base.

"Heero, is she the weapon they want to use to destroy Earth?" Relena asked carefully as Heero's hands tightened on the steering wheel. She knew that she hit the mark, "How are we going to stop them?"

"I don't know, just right now we need to get back to HQ." Heero responded as he sped up the jeep as the other jeeps followed his lead back the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally looked at all of her notepads, "Relena is fine to go. She had no harm done to her; she is physically and mentally fit."

"Well that is one piece of good news, but the bad news still remains that Allayna gave up her life for her and Trowa." Duo said as he sighed against the well. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"We have to stop Allayna, we have to save her soul before they take it from her," Heero clutched the locket tightly in his hand.

"I just wish she would have told us about the chip in her head," Duo said as he looked over at the computer and saw something come up on the screen. "Hey Sally what's that?"

Sally looked over to the computer screen, "Oh this?" Sally sat down at the computer and began typing away, "This is the disk Heero found down at the base where the gundams are at. It's all the blueprints to the chip inside Allayna's head. I've been trying to find ways for it to be removed, but if it's not disarmed it'll kill Allayna."

"Disarmed?" Wufei asked his wife.

"It apparently was made for the use of controlling her, but there was no threat since no one but the organization at the time and the scientist knew about it." Sally paused, "But the one thing I found out is if Allayna's chip is activated to control her then there is one way to counter it."

"How?" the men asked enraged.

"You have to get her back in her Gundam," Sally replied. "Apparently each time Allayna flew her gundam it deactivated the chip so it wouldn't cause harm and eventually it could be removed."

"Did Doctor J leave anything else on that disk?" Heero asked as he looked over the woman's shoulder.

"Yes," Sally nodded. "Allayna has to be exposed to Wing Zero's system for about two days and it'll deactivate the chip long enough for surgery to remove it. But since the system is written into the Gundam, there is no way to duplicate it in the operation room."

"I think we can," Quatre stepped forward. "I still have the Zero system that was in my previous gundam. I didn't destroy it, there is still hope that Allayna can get the chip removed from her and she can still live."

"Now all we need is Allayna, but my fear is what is she going to be like after she is exposed to the other system," Sally sighed. "I have a feeling she won't come willingly."

"How's Trowa?" Heero asked quickly changing the subject.

"Trowa will be fine after a lot of rest; he was beaten badly but no broken bones. I doubt he'll remember what happened on that hill." Sally said sadly, "I don't even think he knows that Allayna has traded herself in for him."

"We'll just have to make sure he stays unconscious through the whole thing, so Allayna will be by his side when he opens his eyes," Duo said with a smirk.

"It won't be that easy, we found the spy from Legion but he won't talk about the base." Heero said flatly. "The only thing he revealed to us that it was in space, nothing more."

At that moment Dorothy busted into the room, she panted hard apparently she had ran to them, "It's Trowa he's awake and he's going insane."

Sally quickly jumped up and ran to his room as the others followed suit. Quatre stayed with Dorothy as she tried to catch her breath. Sally was the first there and quickly saw Trowa tossing and turned things over. One of the nurses said he was apparently awake when they were talking about Allayna trading herself for him. Sally quickly asked for a sedative to calm him down. Trowa was throwing things and Duo grabbed his arm.

"CALM DOWN TROWA!" Duo commanded but got no reaction from Trowa.

Trowa was able to get out of Duo's grip and knock him to his side on the floor. Quatre tried his luck but also was on wound up on the ground. Sally could not get near him to sedate him, he was delusional and it wasn't helping matters much.

"WHERE IS SHE YUY?" Trowa asked ready almost anything.

Heero kept his ground, "If you keep on fighting us, you won't get to her that way."

"WHERE IS SHE YUY?" Trowa asked again throwing punches that Heero easily dodged.

"Trowa, do you really love her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it for this chapter, find out what happens next See you next chappie…

REVIEW


	13. Chapter Twelve

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Twelve**

"WHERE IS SHE YUY?" Trowa asked again throwing punches that Heero easily dodged.

"Trowa, do you really love her?" Heero ask coolly as Trowa's entire attacks stop. He just stood still and it gave the nurses and Sally enough time to inject him with medicine to help him calm down. Trowa was pushed to lay in the bed as Heero came by his side.

"Trowa, you first get well and you and I will bring Allayna back," Heero said softly. "Trowa, she wouldn't want you to be rash now would she?"

Trowa nodded his head as sleep took him into a deep state. The other men just watched as their comrade fell into a deep sleep, well it was more like the art of sedating him but it still worked. They knew once he was well enough they would have a plan ready for action and he would hopefully be ready to fight.

"Sally how long before Trowa is back on his feet?" Heero asked.

"It'll be a few days, maybe even a week……….just depends on him on how quickly he'll recover," Sally told him.

"Alright, Sally, and the rest of you guys come with me," Heero ordered and the gundam pilots just followed him. Wufei walked hand in hand with Sally as they followed Heero to a meeting room. They all sat down, as Heero pulled out a few disks and planted them into the drive and brought a few images on screen.

"What's all this?" Duo asked awed by what he saw before him.

"These are some blueprints I found back in the hanger," Heero stated simply. "These are blueprints to their base, but location of the base is not given."

"But we do know it's probably in space, right?" Quatre asked.

"Yes," Heero responded. Heero changed the screen once again, "These are possible plans for attack. They don't plan on attacking the colonies just earth."

"Why just Earth?" Sally asked.

"Earth is a key point of keeping the colonists in line, if earth is under attack they won't make any movements to come down here. Also it creates fear," Heero stated as he changed the screen again. "These are the locations I was able to receive from the spy."

"These are key military bases and Preventers bases!" Duo shouted, "They plan on taking out the whole force."

"Exactly and probably using one mobile suit………." Heero paused, "As Allayna as the pilot."

"So, they're going to use your sister with that crazy chip in her head to attack all these key points before attacking these other places on their first list?" Duo asked as he scratched his head.

"That would be logical for them to do such a move," Quatre stated. "But how much power does that chip have and along with the mobile suit they will give her?"

"I can answer that question," Sally stood up. "The chip is able not only to control her but to block her memories, a very sophisticated form of brain washing. It is embedded deep within her brain to where it can alter functions of the neural process."

"If we come face to face with her in battle, what is the plan of action?" Wufei asked.

"Our goals are to protect the key points of areas and our bases. Allayna needs to be captured alive so the chip can be removed," Heero responded.

"And what if we can't get her?" Wufei asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The only option that is left, and that's only when all possible solutions have been taken," Heero paused for a moment. He felt a great pain in his heart for what he was about to say, "We'll have to kill her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mister Lowe, the process has been complete!" A soldier stated as he rushed into the room. "I have to say sir; she's become even more dangerous."

"Perfect, she's just where I need her to be then," Aiden Lowe smirked as he made his way out of his office. He walked down the long narrow hallway where he heard gunfire, he smirked it only meant that his plan was working perfectly. All he needed to do now was place his darling daughter into her new system.

He opened the steel door, which revealed his darling daughter being restrained by a number of men and her mother. Lara who had a cut on her face, and the dagger was apparently in Allayna's hand. He smirked as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the chair nearby.

"So Allayna, how are you today?" Aiden asked coolly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Allayna shouted at him. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

**So her memory hasn't been completely erased, Doctor J made sure it wouldn't be easy didn't he?** Aiden smirked as he was in a moment of thought. He stared straight at his daughter, "Before he is your brother, you **are** my daughter. However, since you memory is still intact we'll have to do something about that. When you are ready to cooperate we can get going with plans. However I have a feeling you won't be so willing, so gentlemen speed up the process."

"But sir, that could shorten her life span or kill her," A scientist said stepping forward with a chart in his hands.

"Doesn't matter, if she dies oh well……….but she'll live through the process. So make sure she does," Aiden ordered as he wrapped an arm around Lara's shoulders and led her out of the room.

Allayna watched them leave and to have her shirt ripped open before the scientist and the others soldiers. The scientist gave one of the soldiers a shocker weapon and he smiled as he approached the girl. Allayna struggled against the hold as they cuffed her to the wall. Allayna didn't scream in pain as they continued to stick her with the weapon and shake due to the electric current running through her body.

"We need to break her," one of the snarled as he approached the girl. He then stuck her with a needle, "Increase the exposure to the system and continue to shock her. It should help speed the process of that damn chip."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Lara asked as she wiped the blood from her cheek.

"She has to be broken enough to where her mind is easily controlled, it saved us the trouble considering she slept with that gundam pilot," Aiden said simply as he sat in the chair.

"But you are giving those men to ALMOST KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Lara shouted and anger in her eyes. "Couldn't you think of another way to break her spirit? You could've kept that pilot and beat him senseless in front of her!"

"LARA!" Aiden shouted in response, "Do you defy me? I've lost contact with my daughter the moment those other scientist took her from us!"

"She is still your flesh and blood as much as she is mine!" Lara said simply.

"It doesn't matter now, she will become the destructive weapon we need in the end," Aiden said as he turned his back to his wife. "Are you in this with me or not?"

Lara sighed, she didn't know anymore. She had come this far with her husband to turn back and start anew. She could hear the screams of their only daughter in the hallways as she was being 'broken' and it broke her heart. She knew what she had to do, and it wouldn't be easy. She had to find the right time to do what she had to do, "Alright darling you win. I'm on your side."

"That's my girl," Aiden said as he kissed his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quatre sat in his office in the Preventers HQ as he heard what Heero planned to do. They were starting tomorrow or the sign of first attack they would all be in charge of guarding the key areas and bases. He didn't know if he could follow through with the last order, the final order if you could not reach Allayna kill her. Quatre buried his face in his hands; he didn't know what to do any more. His heart was telling him this was all wrong. He could not bring himself to kill Heero's sister, and his friend's love. He sighed and was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Dorothy come in.

Dorothy's heart sank as she saw the man most close to her and helped change her world was in turmoil. She carefully closed the door behind her and locked it. She made her way over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. Quatre knew at that moment who it was and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He buried his face into her stomach and just below her breast, "Dorothy, I don't know if I have the heart to do this."

"Oh Quatre," Dorothy slide down in the loop of his arms and hugged him closely. Quatre buried his face in her neck they just held each other. Dorothy thought, **If only for a moment I can relieve him of his pain**.

Dorothy began to place kisses along his cheek. Quatre lifted his head and allowed her to do what she was doing. Quatre closed his eyes, as he listened to Dorothy's words. "If only for a moment Quatre be free of your burdens, and let me share them with you."

"I can't ask you to do that," Quatre whispered back as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back gently. "I just………."

"Quatre, promise me one thing," Dorothy hushed him with placing her finger on his lips before he could speak up. "That you'll come back alive and all of you pilots will bring back Allayna with you."

Quatre sighed and nodded his head in agreement, "Good, then let's enjoy a moment together."

Dorothy removed his tie, which was only the beginning of what was going to be removed and the start of something new between new found lovers. For a brief moment they would feel the freedom of burdens and just love each other. Though tomorrow would be uncertain and no one knew if they could bring Allayna back. All could only hope for that day when they had no more large threats between colonies and the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero sat in the infirmary with Trowa; he was watching his friend for the past few hours since his meeting with the others. He watched as his friend continues to stay in a sound slumber. Tomorrow they would start guarding and nothing more, Trowa would be filled in once he was completely healed and ready to go.

"How long have you been sitting there?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Heero turned his head to see Relena standing there with a worried expression, "Not long."

"Heero, you need to get some rest." Relena stressed as she pulled a chair next to him.

"I have a feeling we won't be able to bring her back and Trowa finally was able to open up to someone fully only to lose her," Heero said sadly as his friend made no movement.

"Heero, I have faith you'll bring her back safe and sound. She'll be playing pranks and walking in on us just to deliver messages," Relena smirked as Heero recalled his briefs encounters with his sister when they were not welcomed.

"I can only hope, we do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOA! Ok, me done with this chapter here is the full blown, I know I probably have some death glares coming at me for certain sections in this chapter But I'll make it up later in the story.

So see you next time

REVIEW


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Thirteen**

The pilots sat in the conference room planning for the past four days of what their plan of attraction would be. Apparently Allayna's spirit hadn't been completely broken and it was a possible reason of not yet attacking their bases, but it was all just on assumption. Trowa had been released from the "oh so dreaded" bed rest and had fully recovered, but not much of his heart. Once he was able to comprehend what had happened, his heart had been shattered but it a brilliant job to those that do not know him thinking he was coping…but those closer knew much better.

He was informed shortly after of the situation at hand. It wasn't a very pretty situation, he was studying all the maps and possible ideas of their first attack would be. Heero had handed Trowa Allayna's locket for him to keep, and hopefully he would be the one to return it once she was back to normal, that is if she ever did.

The boys were so tuned into their mission that they were startled when Une slammed the door open. The five men all looked over at the head of Preventers Corp. She didn't look happy, but then again it wasn't the time to be happy at least not completely with Allayna missing. She seemed, uncertain and bothered about something.

"We have some one from the inside that wants to talk," Une said simply. The five men all faced the door as two soldiers escorted a woman in handcuffs. Heero gasped as he saw the resemblance between his sister and that woman. He now knew it was his mother, she might have given birth to him and that is as far as he saw her as his mother. Heero was the first to take a step forward towards her.

"Hello Heero," The woman said simply. "Or should I say, Aiden…or son?"

Heero clenched his fists and Trowa just stood his ground. He wanted nothing more than to beat the information out of her but he knew this was not the time to do that. He waited at what Heero would do, as he walked over to the woman. He raised his hand and smacked her across the face.

"Don't ever call me son," Heero stated flatly. "Why are you here?"

Lara just laughed it off and looked over at Trowa who was apparently fighting himself over what he was going to do. She saw him stiffen but sighed, "I………..I couldn't stand the sound of my daughter being tormented and stripped of her humanity."

"WHAT?" Trowa had swiftly moved across the room and pushed the woman up against the wall. The other Preventers were about to remove him from her but was stopped by Lady Une. She held up her arm to signal them to stay where they were. She wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of this woman. How dare she even call Allayna her daughter, if what she said was true than she was no longer a mother but lower than the particles of dirt.

"Aiden has gone mad, he'll do anything to get what he wants. He'll destroy his own daughter to do so," Lara stopped as Trowa's eyes were filled with rage and hatred towards her. She smiled, "You know, I'm glad my daughter has found such a wonderful man that loves her."

"Where is she?" Trowa punched the wall space next to her head.

"Here is a disk with all the information about the base," Lara handed him the disk from her sleeve. "It also has Legion's plans."

"Why are you doing this?" Heero asked as he took it from her and placed it into the drive. He saw the location, blue prints of the base, the map, and all of their plans that were starting tomorrow.

"Heero, my husband is no longer the man I fell in love with all those years ago," Lara said sadly. "I wanted nothing more to be just a mother. I had you and Allayna, but that too was taken from me because of my husband. I just continued to support him, always hoping I would see you two again." Lara's tears began to fall down her face as she hung her head low. "Allayna was the most precious because she was not taken until she was four, and you were already gone. All I had left was Aiden, but slowly has he discovered what had happened to you two he wanted revenge on earth and the colonies. He later would find out the chip that is embedded in your sister's head."

"What of Legion?" Quatre asked.

"Legion is just a faction of what started from Oz, the Barton Foundation, and many others. Aiden became the top of it by killing its former leader, but that leader is not dead is he?" Lara asked as Trieze walked into the room with a scowl on his face.

"I got word a while ago we had a guest," Trieze took his side by his wife. Une just leaned into him for support; she wasn't taking the news to well from their 'guest'.

"Good to see you too Trieze, been a long time eh?" Lara smirked as Trieze just gave her a stare. She turned her attention, "Gundam pilots, you five were trained to be the best. So please my last wish is to have my daughter safe and mended by the one she loves."

"Last wish?" Wufei asked as Lara pulled out a dagger and stabbed herself in the heart. She just looked at them as her life was draining from her. Apparently she didn't want to get caught by her husband or any of Legion. She whispered a few words, "Save my daughter from her own evil."

Trowa touched her neck to find a pulse but there was none. He looked over at his friends, "She's dead."

"She risked her life to tell us the information and give us this disk," Duo said simply as he looked over the information. "Can we trust it?"

"How can we not?" Une spoke up to the group. "Allayna's life is in danger, and something has to be done about it. We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"You're right, starting tomorrow morning at 0500 hours, we start the patrol on all of the areas they are going to attack." Heero stated as they all began to study the map and all of its information. "Once we get Allayna, we can go after the head of the snake…and hopefully bring down the organization so peace will not be disturbed again."

Une and Trieze left the room, they knew that the boys would be fine but their worry was Allayna. She would not be the same girl they all grew to love; she would be damaged and most likely remembered the events that happened once she recovered. However, the question is……….would they get to her in time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she?" Aiden asked as he entered the observation room of the hanger where the mobile suit with the controlling system was kept. Allayna was seated inside of it running through simulations of events that might occur tomorrow, her eyes were blank. He watched as she slashed through missiles aimed at her.

"She is progressing very well; her memories of her past have been completely blocked off to her." The scientist stated simply, "She however if ever to recover her memories of the events that occurred those nights ago, she'll be incredibly damaged emotionally and a long road to recovery to stabilize her emotions."

"She won't recover them, we need her to be this killing machine we have prepared," Aiden stated simply, but it was more of an order. The scientist just nodded, "Will she be able to kill the gundam pilots?"

"She should be able to, however the system we built from the notes of those other scientist is not perfect. It could malfunction if those pilots hit it in the right spot," He showed Aiden the location of the spot to him. It's right near the cockpit close to Allayna's head. "If they were to fire at this spot, if they were ever to find out……….it would have to be precise and not kill the girl."

"Fool proof for the flaws you made," Aiden chuckled. "However, it'll do for now. But I want the system perfected so we can have absolute power over her, and no weak points on the suits. So they only option of the gundam pilots to stop her is to kill her."

"Understood, we'll get to work on it right away."

"Excellent, now for other matters have you seen where my wife has gone off to?" Aiden asked and the soldiers just looked him dumbly. They all had assumed that the Lowe's were always together.

"Sir," a soldier ran into the room and saluted Aiden. Aiden turned to him with his arms behind his back, "A ship is missing from hanger eleven. We watched the surveillance cameras and it was your wife sir."

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trowa sat in his room looking over his balcony and looking up to the stars. He closed his eyes and recalled a lot of his moments with Allayna; there was one memory that would always be his favorite. It was the time the two of them had snuck off towards a beach somewhere. He could recall the sunlight and the heat from the sun and the cool breeze from the seawater. He could remember her sweet smile and her laugh.

"_Come on Trowa," Allayna shouted from the water and laughing in delight._

_Trowa smiled and took off his shirt to head towards the water. Allayna continued to wade further out as Trowa began to chase after her. Trowa actually let out a heartfelt laugh when Allayna suddenly turned around and began splashing him. Trowa quickly feeling the depth below him sunk down and swam around the slender girl._

_Allayna began to search frantically knowing Trowa was up to something. She turned to meet a well-toned chest; she looked up and saw Trowa smirking down at her. Before she could make a run for it, Trowa lifted her up and dunked her fully into the water._

"_You're going to wish you were dead BARTON!" Allayna shouted as Trowa ran from the fuming girl with a smile still on his lips. _

"_Catch me if you can YUY!" Trowa yelled once he was away from the water and began to run. Allayna once out of the waves and on the sand quickly chased after Trowa. _

_The two spent about an hour chasing each other in a child's play of tag. Water being splashed around them, and both being completely soaked in their uniforms. They were enjoying each other's company and presence. Acting like small children captured in adult bodies, it seemed almost like heaven to the two._

Trowa sighed deeply and returned inside of his room. Tomorrow was the day that everything would change, and the question remained could any of them take Allayna's life if need be. How far would they have to push it in order to save their planet and the colonies? They were once well actually twice in that position to save both earth and the colonies.

Both times they were able to save the day, but this time it all was a risk too high. Wufei was now married, Duo more or less engaged, Heero finding love, and Quatre finally admitting his love. Trowa sighed as he looked over at his reflection in the glass of his door to the balcony. He was the first one with a lot on the line, his heart. True Allayna is Heero's sister, but Trowa had lost his heart to the fire filled woman. He was learning to feel and express some of his emotions thanks to the girl.

Would he be able if there was no other option, be able to choose between saving the world and saving his love?

To Be Continued……….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think this is where I had left off the last time, I do have the next chapter up and running and it should be longer from here on out when coming into chapter length. Stay tuned and I hope you will enjoy what is to come.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

Brand new chapter...it took me a while to get it up here, butI kept on changing it...so I hope that you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fourteen**

Gundams all stood their positions at their posts waiting for the first sign of attack at the first destination from Legion. All gundams stood worried as they all had a lot on the line. The earth as well as the Colonies had many things on the line; the balance of peace is the main sitting on the line. Heero was making sure that everyone had evacuated the base just in case the battle could not be helped, but they knew there was going to damage done if they were going to fight Allayna.

Trowa being in the same situation of making sure that all of the Preventers and civilians were out of range of the base. He pulled out the locket in his pocket and glanced over at and held it over his heart. He knew that this would be the day that would start the end or the beginning for all of them. He just feared that Allayna would not be able to see it.

Trowa heard his alarm go off as he saw the other gundams preparing for battle. He saw one mobile falling from the sky and had quickly hit the other Preventers in their mobile suits and knocked them out of the way. It swiftly maneuvered through all of their defenses.

Heero held his controls tightly as his knuckles began to turn white. He saw the fighting style of the suit and noticed it was much like his own. He knew that without a doubt it was his twin sister fighting through with no mercy, she had truly become a killing machine. Many of their men were able to escape once she came down, but they knew there could be deaths and that had to be prevented.

"Gundams lets go!" Heero commanded as they all headed towards that one mobile suit. The pilot noticed that he was surrounded by five gundams, and the pilot knew who all of them were. He quickly pushed his way out of circle and they all quickly followed after it.

"Damn!" Duo cursed as he pulled out his scythe ready to slice through the suit when he was making his descent he was shot. Duo pulled his suit back knowing he had a hole in his leg of his suit and looked over at the black mobile suit and saw a masked face come on his screen.

"Idiot pilot, prepare to die!" Duo's eyes widen in shock. He didn't want to believe it nor did he want to accept who it was. He's face had paled as the mobile suit's pilot held it's phaser at him.

"NO!" Duo looked over on his monitor to notice that Wufei had pushed the suit down on its side. The suit quickly got up and Duo knew the moment he had heard the pilots voice it was none other than Allayna. They didn't need any other conformation it was her.

"WUFEI DON'T IT'S ALLAYNA!" Duo shouted into his communicator and saw Wufei stop in his mid swing to the cockpit. Wufei hesitated, he knew his mission and hoped there was another way around it but here he was with the perfect opportunity to stop all of this madness and they had sent her down on the first attack!

Wufei quickly backed away as Allayna brought her suit back to standing position. They all heard a chuckle that did not belong to the Allayna they knew, Trowa's heart broke knowing she was gone from them while Heero was not going to believe his sister was taken from him again. He opened his cockpit and stepped out. He stood on the platform looking at the gundam.

"You're a stupid pilot to come out in the open. Gives me more reason to kill you," Allayna laughed with cold and bitter emotions evident in her laugh. The plan was for them if Allayna came down is for one of them to get captured and to see what was up at the base. Heero had said he would be the one.

**Flash Back**

"_Do you think it's wise, we don't know when she's coming down?" Wufei asked as they went over their attack plan. _

"_If they're low class pilots it won't be that hard to stop them," Heero said as he showed them on the report. "If Allayna were to come down first then one of us needs to return to the base with her. There maybe one of us can reach her."_

"_Yes, but the only people close enough with her is you or Trowa," Duo stated as he leaned on the table. "But Trowa still hasn't completely healed from his other injuries."_

"_Yes I know that," Heero nodded. "That's why I'll go and I have a homing device on me so that way you can find the base and take it out from there."_

"_So you're going to try to convince her not to be a lunatic?" Duo asked as he leaned back into his chair and placed his head in his hands. "I don't know it's a big risk considering she'll be an evil psycho maniac."_

"_But we still need to try Duo," Quatre spoke up from his side of the table. "Allayna is not going to come back willingly nor will she want to if her mind has been tampered with."_

"_True, but we need to try," Trowa stated. He looked up from the table, "Allayna will more than likely sway she has spent a lot of time with us. However, my worry comes when after we can reach her."_

"_What do you mean?" Wufei asked._

"_She'll more than likely remember what has happened to her, and she won't be ready to be around any of us," Trowa said sadly and the others nodded in understanding. "There is going to be a lot of emotional and psychological damage done to her."_

"_So we need to get her back now then," Duo said as if it were decided. "So when we know the pilot is indeed Allayna.. Heero goes after her, we find the base. Take it out, and try to return our lil Allayna the way she was."_

"_So when should we go to the base then?" Wufei asked._

"_Give me a day," Heero said simply. "Either way we'll bring back Allayna the hard or the easy way."_

"_In other words, knock her out," Duo said swiftly with a smirk. "Well we got a plan, so let's gets some rest before tomorrow gets here."_

**End of Flashback**

Allayna was told if she could help it bring back a gundam pilot alive with her. And here was one standing out in the open for her. She thought it was strange but decided not to go against luck and go with the flow. She quickly grabbed him into her suit's hand. She then placed him inside of an extra cockpit. She then got into battle ready position as she attacked the other pilots.

"I'm not leaving till my mission is finished!" She whispered to herself as the other pilots tried to stop the girl. However she was able to push them all away from her and blasted the base.

"FALL BACK!" Wufei shouted as him and the gundam pilots got out of the way of the explosions as well as the other Preventers. They all saw the amount of damage that Allayna did in her state non normalness. They knew she was a great fighter but this was complete destruction, were they ready for it?

They all quickly returned back to HQ seeing if Heero activated his device yet. They all ran into the main room where Une, Trieze, Sally and Hilde were all staring at the huge screen. They all quickly ran towards the console where they were trying to find a reading.

"Anything yet?" Trowa asked as he leaned over to see if there was any progress or any sign of them.

"Yes," Hilde said as she typed vigorously on the keyboard. "Small trace, the signal is not that strong when under a bunch of metal but it's still there."

"Where are they heading?" Quatre asked looking at the large screen.

"Space, its heading towards the coordinates that Lara gave us before she died." Hilde said as they saw the path on the screen.

"It's in between colonies L1 and L2," Duo said as he looked at the space map. "It's moved up closer towards the colonies, the disk didn't say that it would move."

"Yes well, either way it is where Heero and Allayna are heading to," Une said as she pressed a button on the console. "Heero this is Une, do you copy?"

"Heero here, can you read my location?" Heero called back.

"Yes, we'll give you the day you asked for but no longer. The gundams will be at colonies L1 and L2 when the time is up." Une informed him as she looked at the small beaming light as it moved along the map.

"Understood, Yuy out." The connection had ended and all of them were praying for a miracle. Une then turned to the four pilots, "A shuttle is ready to take you to L1 and L2, and you leave in four hours. Report back once you reach the colonies."

"Ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heero was dragged into a cell and thrown in as if he was nothing. Heero just gave them his normal Yuy death glare. They all laughed as the masked pilot he knew was his sister walked in. She pulled the helmet like mask from her head and the woman he saw was not his sister. She had lost all life that was within her, she had become basically a drone for Legion to use.

"So you're the famous Heero Yuy," Allayna smirked she was acting like she had no idea who he was. Heero felt his heart turn and anger rise from deep within him. He knew he had little time in trying to reach his sister.

"And you're my sister, nothing new there," Heero said simply and received a kick in his jaw. He was cuffed but being who he is, he could get out of them easily however, his sister beating him was not something he had hoped to happen.

"LIAR!" Allayna shouted. "I have no family, I am an only child. Nor do I share the same surname as you!"

Heero moved his jaw slightly making sure it still worked, and looked over at his sister. She was wearing a space suit that was too tight for his liking, but he could sense the emptiness in her words. She was no longer his sister that was for sure, but her memories are somewhere and he was going to find them.

"You're wrong, I know more about you than you think," Heero said as he stared at her eyes that were the mirror of his own. Though the life, which once was there was gone.

"You know nothing!" Allayna shouted back and kicked him in the stomach. "I have never met you till now, how can you say anything about me."

"You like strawberry ice cream, even have a perfume that smells of strawberries, you enjoy watching the beauties of nature," Heero slowly stood up but could not make it to his true height as Allayna began to wavier slightly at the fact he did know some information about her.

"I don't know about this nature stuff, considering I have never been on earth!" Allayna shouted and punched him in the stomach as he doubled over but did not fall to the floor.

"You have lost yourself, but you know I'm right………." Heero paused and looked at her, "How can you deny the fact that I'm almost like your mirror image?"

Allayna looked at him shocked that was the first time she saw him. His face was basically like her mirror though he had more masculine features but never the less they were the same. She backed away, "This is some kind of TRICK!"

"No," Heero rasped as he received another blow to the stomach and the other guards watched with amusement. They were placing bets on how long it would take for Allayna to beat the living crap out of him. They knew that he was rumored to be one of the strongest men in the world along with his gundam pilot friends. But it was interesting to see this guy try to talk to her as if he knew her.

"You don't know me!" Allayna shouted but then what he said stopped her.

"So you have forgotten about Trowa, the love of you life?" Heero asked as he fell down onto one knee. The name of Trowa was triggering something in the back of her mind. She stepped back from him as she saw a face appear in her memory. Heero knew that at the mention of Trowa's name she was reacting towards him differently.

**Her last moments were with Trowa, maybe it'll trigger enough to bring her back even just a little, **Heero thought as he said, "He was beaten by your own people so they could have you. He risked his life for you, as you did for him as you were taken from him. He did nothing but shout and scream for you once he awoke from the beatings he received."

"No………No," Allayna whispered and pulled out her gun from her holster that rested at the small of her back. She pointed it straight at Heero's head only to have Heero get out of his binds. Allayna was growling as he kicked it out of her hand. "Bastard!"

"I'm not letting you go any further," Heero held his own gun up to her head. "You're going to return with me."

"Like hell I am," Allayna shouted as she tried to move but he shot at her and the bullet barely missed her ear. "What are you trying to prove?"

"There has to be some portion of humanity left in you," Heero insisted.

"I think not," a tall figure entered the room. Heero assumed it was Aiden Lowe, his biological father but how could a father be so cruel in using his daughter for destruction. "Hello, son…"

"I suggest you don't call me that again," Heero said darkly.

"Did you just call him son," Allayna looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," Aiden said as he towered over the young girl. "At least by blood he is, he was taken from me…as you were."

"What the hell are you talking about," Allayna glared up at him. "I have no family, and I am sure that you are not anywhere near family."

Aiden chuckled, "Heero…why don't you join me." Aiden began walking away as some of the soldiers stood at ease as Allayna stood her ground. "You are to come as well, Allayna."

"Fuck you," Allayna said and Heero looked at her with curious eyes. Allayna held up her gun as a few of the soldier stood behind her. Heero was confused, "Heero lets go…I think we need to go see the others."

Aiden looked at her raged, "What the hell!"

"Sorry…daddy dearest," Allayna said sarcastically. "Mother had them remove the chip before she descended down to Earth to warn my twin brother. But don't worry; I'll be back later to kick your sorry ass to the curb."

"You have declared your own war," Aiden growled as the ones that that still supported him were behind them.

"Then we'll kick your sorry ass to the curb," Allayna said with a smirk on her lips. "But the world will not fall to you as willingly as you think."

Heero went up to his sister and looked at her oddly, "You have some explaining to do…"

"Sure, when I get you back to your girlfriend," Allayna responded.

"The shuttle is ready," a soldier came up behind her.

"LET'S MOVE OUT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally came out of the med lab with a sigh on her lips. She continued to look over all of her reading, "The chip is gone…it's almost like there never was one." Allayna was sitting in her bed waiting to be released and wanting someone to talk to. She was bored out of her mind just sitting there and they restrained her just in case. She had at least four guards watching and hovering over her. She was irritated and kept on asking when she would be released from her prison. They had to keep her under surveillance and of course Trowa wasn't handling the situation well either. They were all waiting for her bring out her results in the conference room, so she stood up and taking her new created folder with her.

She walked into the room to see more than the normal amount of people waiting for her; she sighed and sat down in her chair next to Wufei. Une would be the first to speak, "So…how did everything check out?"

"Without having done a previous medical scan of Allayna before this it is hard to tell, however she does check out well," Sally answered. "We did a scan of her brain…it is almost like the chip never existed but…"

"But what," Heero asked looking at the doctor.

"Even if there is no chip in her brain right now, the problem still exists that she was overly exposed to the system Legion has created," Sally then handed Une the folder. "Her brain wave patterns are off the charts, this isn't normal even if she was meant to be super human."

"Is there evidence that the chip was removed," Trowa asked and Sally nodded.

"There is a small scar in where the chip would be located," Sally said. "The machine they were using apparently can speed up the healing process but it is still rather fresh scar. I don't know what to say other than we need to keep her in observation."

"So she could still be under Legion's control even though the chip has been removed," Une asked and Sally once again nodded.

"Even though there is no sign of the chip, she was exposed to the Zero type system for a long period of time for a specific reason," Sally informed the group. "She might have her memories but she could still be under orders to observe us and take us out if need be."

"I see," Heero answered. The other pilots looked over at their friend with interested glares as Heero stood up and hit the button to show a struggling Allayna on a medical bed. "I agree there is something off about her turning against Aiden while we were in that colony, but she could also be the key for us in taking it down."

"Either way the girl is gone crazy," Duo said as he leaned back but he earned a smack in the head from Hilde. "What was that for?"

"Allayna is still our friend," Hilde told him. "There has to be a way to know for sure if she indeed switched sides…willingly or unwillingly…or she could be like the rest of you crazy pilots and have more ideas up in that head of hers."

"That is possible," Trowa interjected. "However, though I am not fond of the idea…keeping an eye on her will be necessary. But I do not think keeping her tied to a bed is going to help is figure out if she has become a threat or not."

"Heero," Une spoke up first. "I want you to keep an extra close eye on Relena, since Allayna is here…and we don't know if we can fully trust her. It would be wise for you to remain with Relena at all times. Trowa, since you were the last one with good contact with her…I'll leave her under your care but if you get too attached and lose sight of this mission I will remove you. I don't want to put you in charge of her care but with the idea she was close to you and Heero is needed with Relena…I think it will do for now."

"Understood," Trowa nodded.

"Wufei and I want you to help Sally in any research she might need in order to figure out Allayna's medical condition. There has to be records even down in hanger below the HQ," Une ordered. "Quatre and Duo, I want you two to use your gundams to watch over this colony that Heero was able to bring information on to us. We need to make sure that all of this is settled and ready to go before we make our strike on Legion to take them down."

"Ma'am!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, doesn't it look too easy? Yup it was way too easy, there has to be a catch…


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**The Reflection as History Repeats**

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz. I do own Sara Lynn Yuy, she is my own character which I created, as well as a few others that'll pop up here and there.

This story takes place a few years after endless waltz. It's in the year after colony 199, around there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fifteen**

"How is she," Aiden asked as he walked into a dark, damp room. He smirked with satisfaction as he knelt down in front of the figure, "It was incredibly cunning of Doctor J to implant a chip in your head but only to be nonfunctional more of a decoration of deception." The small petite figure laughed at the irony of it all, she glared up with her stiff deep blue eyes, her hair had returned to being a deep brown that of her brother, the blonde had only been a temporary dye. She was the spitting image of her twin but with the feminine touches, only appropriate since she was the female twin after all. "Good thing I had a duplicate ready in case, and even your mother gave up her life in order to make sure our plans succeeded."

"Bastard…"

"Is that how you address your father," Aiden slapped the girl across the face. She just glared up at him and laughed at him. "Soon those suits will be mine and I will have conquered what Oz and Barton Foundation could not. I will rule this world, this generation…"

"They'll find out soon enough the girl walking among them is a fake," she said with a laugh. "Then all of them will come after you for you will never get your hands on those mobile suits…they will come after you in full force."

"Fool, they won't know what hit them until too late," Aiden said in a low growl. "I didn't just give up my wife in order to keep you here and to make a duplicate copy of you to lose."

"So you had one of your agents turn into me," Allayna said with a smirk as she looked up at him. "They will know soon enough…that I am not actually there."

"Yes, but it will be too late…"

"You wish…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heero…" Heero turned to look over his shoulder to see Relena coming up behind him with a bed sheet wrapped around her body. He looked over his shoulder with a smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her small body. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the two let the night's wind blow against their bodies. "What's the matter…"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distant since you came back, I thought you would be happy having Allayna back," Relena asked looking up to her lover's face. Heero let his smile fall from his lips, "I know something is the matter."

"It just seemed too easy," Heero answered. "Too easy for her to turn against them without a scratch… Lara Lowe stated that she was beaten and there was no sign of that during Sally's report."

"But didn't she also say that the device had some healing qualities to it as well," Relena added in. "We should just have good faith in the fact that she might be completely back with us."

"I guess you're right," Heero said as he held Relena tightly against his body. "But I am not going to let me guard down…."

Relena chuckled, "I guess you will be that way no matter the situation…"

"Actually when it concerns you, I always have to be on guard," Heero teased and Relena gave him a pout. "You tend to get in trouble quite often, don't you Vice Foreign Minister?"

"Well you are always there to get me out of those situations," Relena said with a bright smile and kissed him on his lips. Heero responded as he deepened the kiss with her, he darted his tongue into her mouth and she gripped his shoulder as the sheet was slowly slipping from her body but thank goodness that his arms were around her so the sheet had no where to go unless he let go. However the deep eyes were watching and observing the couple with great interest. The figure hastily took notes about the couple's behavior and all other things need be.

Heero set butterfly kisses along her jaw line and she titled her head up for move skin for him to cover with his lips. She moaned as he caused her body to shiver in pleasure as he continued to caress her body with kisses. "Don't stop…"

"Is that an order," Heero teased as his breath tickled her neck. Relena smiled in delight, "I don't know what I can do about continuing if it is not a direct order…"

"Damn you," Relena gripped his shoulder more tightly. "Fine…I ORDER you to never stop…"

"I don't know if I can truly comply too your desire," Heero chuckled. "However, I will see that you feel pleasure beyond your enjoyment."

"You always seem to think of something creative," Relena answered as Heero began pushing her towards the bedroom. The two were going to make sure they consummated again their relationship. They seemed to find more and more ways of finding a way to show their physical desire for each other. Heero had captured Relena's breast in his teeth as her hands tangled up in his wild mane. She screamed out his name as their on looked still went unnoticed watching them.

"Interesting, so they are very intimate," the onlooker took notes. '_Allayna'_ smirked to herself as she observed the couple and took notes of the couple. She would make sure that her targets would go down in their glory, they think they are so safe but they have no idea of what is going to happen next. She looked once again through her binoculars to see Heero pumping in and out of Relena's body. The two were moving in steady rhythm of their passionate love making. "What an utter waste of time, pitiful creatures they are…" She stood up and gathered her information as she placed her brunette wig back on her head. She was covering her usually bright pink hair under cover. She stood up and began walking away as two people had climaxed.

Heero collapsed onto Relena's body but of course his lips meeting hers as the two shared again another passionate kiss. The two were very content in staying the way they were in each other's arms until they heard Heero's phone go off. Heero growled as he picked up his cell phone, "Yuy!"

"Hey Heero, it's me Duo…just checking up on you and Relena, since you two haven't checked in," Duo's voice rang over the ear piece of the phone. "Hilde is getting worried about Relena, since she hasn't called talking about you and your bedroom stuff…"

"What do you want," Heero grumbled as Relena just laughed.

"So are you two ok," Duo asked with a laugh.

Heero grunted, "We are fine. You have awful timing Maxwell…"

"Sorry dude, I take it that you and Relena were having some fun," Duo teased and Heero hung up the phone.

"Damn Maxwell," Heero complained as he buried his face into the pillow. Relena just laughed at his antics and turned to her side and rubbed his back that was covered in sweat much like her body was. "Remind me to find a way to kill him or some easy solution."

"Oh Heero, it isn't that bad is it," Relena asked as she kissed his shoulder. "I mean, he is your friend after all…you've put up with him this long."

"Don't remind me," Heero groaned as he turned his head to the side to look at Relena. He caressed her cheek softly with his hand. "You keep me going…maybe that's the reason I put up with Maxwell and Hilde will find a way to kill me if I harmed Maxwell."

"Oh yes, Hilde will kill more than just you if Duo went missing," Relena said with a warm laugh as Heero kissed her cheek. "Heero, not again…" Relena gasped as she felt him caress her lower region of her body.

"But you ordered me to never stop…" Heero teased and Relena gasped, "Unless you want me too…"

"You are being a bastard," Relena growled in frustration. "Damn you for being the perfect soldier antics!"

"But you love that about me," Heero teased as he continued to play with her body and feeling her caving into his administrations. Relena moaned, "What's wrong with you…can't take it now?"

"Je…jerk!" Relena groaned her body would not yield to her mind's demands. She didn't want to fall to him but she was losing a losing battle. She would not win as her body was falling to the pleasures Heero was causing.

"You know you love me," Heero whispered against her ear. "I know I sure love the way you make me feel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where were you," Trowa asked as Allayna walked into her apartment with wide eyes. She dropped her bags on the ground to see him there with his arms crossed. She growled inwardly since her coming, he hadn't opened up to her fully. She cursed him as she put on a pleasant smile on her lips, "I wasn't aware that you were being put out on assignment…"

"I wasn't," Allayna answered with a shrug. "Just out doing some sketches to clear my mind."

"I wasn't aware you enjoyed drawing," Trowa said with a smirk. Trowa stood up and gathered Allayna into his arms as he held her. "I've missed you…it's been a few days and you can't spent them with me."

"Sorry, I guess I have just been preoccupied," Allayna said as she hugged him in return. "You know, with the whole situation that has been going on…"

"Well, I wanted to stop by before I headed out to the battlefield," Trowa whispered into her ear. "It will be sometime before I can settle back and be with you."

"What are you talking about," Allayna looked up at him confused.

"All us, well all us minus you are going up to space to help stop the battles that have been occurring," Trowa answered as he showed her a small file he had brought with him. "Relena will have her family watching over her."

"Then why am I stuck down here," Allayna asked stunned by the information she received from Trowa and reading the folder. "This isn't fair; I'm perfectly capable of going with you…"

"Allayna it's for your benefit," Trowa told her by grabbing her shoulders. "You are still not ready to enter the battlefield so soon, and we don't know if you have suffered any side effects."

"I guess you're right," Allayna said giving into him. "It's still not fair…"

"I can't change Une's opinion on this and her orders are pretty much solid once given," Trowa informed her. "Besides, we have until tomorrow…" Trowa leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned her head as his lips reached her cheek instead of her lips.

"I'm still rather tired," Allayna told him. "I'm going to bed; I think you know the way out."

"I see," Trowa let his hold of Allayna fall. "Then I will see you on my return to Earth." Allayna nodded as she left to go into the shower. Trowa looked at her curiously but now knew something was different. He just assumed that it was due to the fact of her time with Legion. He took his leave but not after making sure all of gundams including Wing Zero with password locks. He then made his way up and once he was in the elevator he pressed the call button. "This is Trowa Barton reporting, all gundams have been given password locks."

"Roger that," a voice came over and then Milliardo's face showed up. "What of Allayna?"

"It's hard for me to tell, it's still early to tell if it is really her," Trowa informed him. "But there is something that feels like we are missing."

"Understood, are you coming up here," Milliardo asked as he looked at the younger pilot.

"Yes," Trowa nodded. "It will be better if we were all in headquarters before we leave in the morning."

"I see," Milliardo nodded. "What of Heero, do you think he will be able to tear away from Relena?"

"It's his job," Trowa answered. "You are going to be guarding over your own sister with your wife. So I do not see the problem with Heero going up into space, or are you finally glad that Heero will be away from Relena for some time."

"I don't like the fact he has been with my sister so much," Milliardo grunted. "I think Heero might understand my sentiments since you are after all with his twin sister."

"That may be so, but however…you have some years over Relena while Heero is the same age Allayna," Trowa answered. "The elevator has reached its floor; I'll see you in a few moments."

"Roger that," Milliardo said as he turned off the com-line.

Trowa walked in the empty hallway until he reached the location to where three of the pilots were waiting for him. He saw that Wufei was standing there with a worried Sally hovering over him…well under him due to their height difference now. Quatre was sitting over at a table with Duo; Trowa suspected that Dorothy and Hilde were staying somewhere together. The two were not close friends but they were friends none the less. The two were finding comfort in each other as the pilots were heading up to space and they all knew it was all or nothing much like the last time they had gone into space.

"So what happened," Wufei was the first to ask as everyone else looked up to see Trowa.

"She isn't herself, that's all I can say right now."

"Well, neither is Une…but that's only because she has been getting laid since Trieze has showed up and then getting married," Duo said with a smirk on his lips. "Hey, I can deal with boss lady being chipper than normal, but hey I guess sex can do lot of things for the soul."

"Duo," Sally grumbled and hit him on the head. "Just like when Hilde deprives you of sex! You are a total grump and whine all day."

"This is different isn't," Quatre stated softly but heard by all those that were around him. "It's much different than when we went against Libra and Barton Foundation?"

"What do you mean Quatre," Trowa asked as he went to go get himself a drink from the machine.

"I feel as something is greatly amiss," Quatre stated as he closed his eyes. "There is a much greater risk of destruction if we do not succeed in our mission."

"Look, we're the Gundam pilots…we make the impossible possible," Duo said with a shrug. "Look what Allayna did, she brought Trieze back from the dead. So who knows what else we all can do!"

"The point still remains there is no room for error," Wufei added in as he leaned against the wall. "We cannot let this peace fall…or even let someone get close to making it fall."

"I think we all know that," Duo pouted. "But well…I would feel better if Allayna was going with us, it's kind of strange letting her stay behind after all she did fight side by side with us a few times."

"But she has recently returned and we haven't doing a mental health check on her," Sally entered the conversation. "She's very stubborn for us to do one on her, the last time she was here she jumped at the occasion to give us a blood sample to prove she and Heero were related."

"Even for being in a situation of torture," Milliardo asked with an arched eyebrow as he entered the room. "I understand she is a Gundam pilot as is meant to deal with great deals of torture and whatever else they can put against her, but in reality she is still human."

"And a woman…" Wufei said and got punched in his shoulder. He looked over at his wife who was glaring up at him, he rolled his eyes. "She's not you, Sally. She's younger than you, remember?"

"Still, doesn't make it right for you to say such things," Sally said with her hands on her hips. "You're a royal pain in the ass."

"Thank you for noticing," Wufei responded and Sally huffed. He then pulled her into his embrace and had her back pressed up against his chest as she struggled to get out of his grip. "You aren't going no where, so stop struggling."

"Why the hell did I agree to marry you again," Sally asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because I know your secret and two, you love me," Wufei whispered into her ear and she just pouted. Wufei smiled as the others seemed to be lost in their own thoughts but Milliardo would be the first to speak or to restart the conversation.

"Howard will be meeting you up in space, he has got you a new space craft ready for you all," Milliardo informed them. "He seems pretty excited about putting it into space for combat duty."

"Oh man," Duo said with a smirk and rubbed his hands in excitement. "I so can't WAIT!"

"Leave it to you to act like a child," Wufei said and Duo pouted.

"You're so no fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Photos were scattered everywhere along with several notepads on the floor. A slender figure looked over her notes to make sure she had all the information she needed. She had to time everything perfectly or the plan would not go as well. She looked at the intimate pictures of Heero Yuy and Relena Dorlian Peacecraft as they appeared to be more than what they seemed. She looked over various other couples she had gotten pictures of and smirked. Sally Po Chang, a newlywed and was married to the famous Gundam pilot…Wufei Chang. She snickered this couple was always at each other's throats but in the bedroom it seemed to be another matter, she also found out that Sally Po Chang wasn't as old as she seemed. She sure was her age as she stated but by the lunar calendar, so in all reality she was only a little bit less older than Wufei Chang, okay so it made only like a year different, but hey it was a big deal.

It was interesting how a woman would lie but hey whatever worked for the woman. Then there was Quatre Raberba Winner, it was apparent he and Dorothy Catalonia were in a relationship but not as intimate as the others had been. There was something there, but enough to make either one of them the weak point for the other. She was impressed with the drastic makeover Dorothy had under taken, then her eyes landed on the loud mouth of the group…Duo Maxwell. He was very intimate with the young German girl, Hilde Schbeicker. The two were quite intimate and owned a junk or scarp yard up in L2. However they were on earth working with the Preventers.

Then there were other factors she did not understand, how was Trieze Khushrenada still alive? She growled, he had married Lady Une and taken responsibility over his daughter Mariemeia. The trio had become a happy family, it almost made her want to puke. How could all of these people live in a world like this? She wanted to shoot them all for being so naïve and then looked at another picture that almost made her laugh. The once famous Zechs Merquise was married to Lucerzia Noin and had a child together. Apparently Milliardo Peacecraft was his name now and their son's was Wyatt Peacecraft, this image made her sick beyond belief. She had admired Zechs Merquise but now he was the simple family man working at the Preventers office. She glanced over her notes to see what could help her in her mission succeed without any chance of failure.

Luckily for her the Gundam pilots would be up in space and they won't have time to return to Earth if she has her way. She would succeed in making the pilots crumble but the world as well to Aiden Lowe. She smiled deviously and went towards her computer and began looking over some files she was able to gather. She would have to spend her time somehow until the pilots were off in space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, here is the chapter! Well I shall see you all next time and if you have any ideas of what you might like to see in the story let me know!


End file.
